I Hope You Let Your Intuition Precede My Reputation
by conceptoftwo
Summary: Santana is a famous womanizer. Night after night she sleeps with a different girl but most importantly she is also an award winning director and she's just cast Quinn Fabray in her new film. Will sparks fly between the two or will Quinn's prior judgement of Santana get the better of them?
1. Chapter 1

So, I know I haven't finished my other two stories but I just had this idea and just wanted to put it out there. I will be coming back to the Please Don't Forget About Us and To Wish Impossible Things very soon, but yeah, I hope you like this new story and please leave a review to let me know what you think.

* * *

Quinn sat down on her couch and switched on the TV in front of her, she'd had a long day of meetings with her agent about new potential upcoming projects for her. However, none of them really stood out to her so she declined them all, she needed something meaningful, something that would speak out to her and stand out above the rest.

"Now this next story is about the famous womanizer and director, Santana Lopez" Quinn over heard the TV, she looked up to see that E! News was on. Quinn didn't make a habit to watch this but from time to time she would switch it on to see whether they had made up some fake rumours about her.

This story did get her attention though, she had never met her but Quinn knew of Santana Lopez, she knew that she was a player and slept with a different girl every night. She knew that Santana was a talented director and that her last film had been nominated for best picture at the academy awards but Quinn also knew that Santana Lopez was cocky and arrogant, all the things that Quinn hated.

"Now, we all know what she's like, but we gotta give it to her this time. Photos of her leaving a night club in Los Angeles on Tuesday night with not one but two models have appeared. We don't know how she does it but she sure is living up to her reputation as one of the biggest players in Hollywood and we're also sure that she's definitely discovered Victoria's secret by now, if you know what I mean"

Quinn rolled her eyes as she reached for the remote to switch the TV off. Quinn just didn't understand why all of these girls were falling at Santana's feet. She personally knew some people who had slept with Santana and most of them were all wanting more with the brunette. Quinn just didn't understand why anyone would sleep with her when they all knew that by the next night she would have another girl lined up. Santana didn't do attachment.

After switching the television off Quinn reached into her pocket to dig out her phone. She switched it on and saw that she had two unread messages. One was from Tina, her agent and the other was from her ex-boyfriend Sam. She decided to read the one from Tina first in hope that she had some good news to share.

_**Hey Quinn, we have a really exciting movie offer lined up for you. It's the one you've been waiting for. I read the script today and it's Oscar worthy! This is it Quinn. Come into the office tomorrow so I can fill you in. I have a great feeling about this one! – Tina**_

Quinn was ecstatic by this, the words 'Oscar worthy' sticking out above the rest. It was every actors dream to win an Oscar one day and hopefully this would be her chance.

Taking a deep breath she decided to open the text from Sam. She knew it would be a long the lines of him wanting to get back together with her but Quinn didn't want that. She wanted to be single and she wanted to focus on her career. She also wanted Sam to do the same, he was a musician and it was his time to shine.

_**Quinn please talk to me. We can work through this. We belong together! – Sam**_

Quinn rolled her eyes slightly, Sam just wouldn't give up and it was starting to get annoying. She knew that she did them both a favour by breaking it off between them, she just wished that Sam would understand that.

She decided to ignore Sam's message and just focus on the message from Tina and this potential new movie.

* * *

The next day Quinn got in her car and drove to go and meet Tina to discuss the new offer which was on the table. Quinn hoped that it was as exciting as she had imagined it.

Once she had got there she sat in the chair opposite Tina.

"This is it Quinn, this is definitely the one we've been waiting for" Tina said as she sat down in the chair across from Quinn.

Quinn grinned at Tina's words, "I'm so excited. So, what is the film about?" she asked wanting to get as much information as possible.

"It's a woman from Texas who fights to get her rights heard and will do anything to make a difference in the way not woman but everyone who is looked down upon. The film highlights so many important issues such as homophobia, feminism, equality. Everything about this film screams 'Oscar' towards me Quinn"

"Wow that sounds amazing." Quinn was in awe, she wanted to play this role. The topic was personal to her and she wanted to do this so she could show that this was still a huge issue in not only this country but all over the world. "Who wrote this?" Quinn asked, this type of film was risky and Quinn wanted to applaud whoever decided to put it out there.

"That another great thing, the write is also the director so they already have a clear vision of what they want this film to be. And the best thing of all is that she asked for you personally, she said that she wrote this park for you!" Tina said excitedly.

"This is incredibly. I've never had someone personally write a role for me before. So who is this amazing director/writer?" Quinn asked.

"Santana Lopez"

Upon hearing this Quinn's smile faded instantly. Quinn really wanted to do this movie, the role spoke out to her because as a woman in the acting world she was constantly having to deal with guys who felt like she was just the girlfriend on someone's arm and not the real deal herself. She wanted to do the movie, she just didn't want to work with Santana Lopez.

"Oh"

Tina noticed straight away the change in Quinn's face and attitude. "Is that a problem?" Tina asked as she saw the change in Quinn.

"I guess I'm just not a fan of her" Quinn admitted.

"Quinn this is a once in a life time role. You have to do this movie!"

* * *

"Are you crazy?!" Rachel shouted, "You told her you would think about it? This movie is perfect for you Quinn"

Quinn was at lunch with her best friend Rachel who was also an actress. Quinn had told Rachel all about the movie offer and the fact that Santana was directing it.

"But it's Santana Lopez" Quinn responded.

"Why do you hate her so much?" Rachel had to ask, she had never really understood why Quinn hated the girl so much.

"She's cocky, she's arrogant and a total womanizer. I mean she sleeps with a different girl every night"

"So you would never go there with her?" Rachel found herself asking.

"What? Of course not!" Quinn answered back far too fast for Rachel's liking. "I'm straight Rachel"

"Sorry, I was just wondering. Plus I don't think that any girl saying that they're straight would be a problem for her, I mean I heard she slept with Rihanna, I don't know if it's true but I wouldn't put it past her, that girl could…"

"Rachel!"

"Sorry, anyway all I'm saying is that you shouldn't let your personal judgements ruin this opportunity for you Quinn. This is a role of a lifetime"

"I guess" Quinn reasoned.

* * *

Quinn couldn't stop thinking about it, she knew that this movie was one of a kind and it would do wonders for her career.

DING DONG

Quinn stood up off her couch and walked over to the door to answer it. Once she got over there she opened the door to see a man holding a big beautiful bouquet of flowers. Lily's, Quinn's favourites.

"Quinn Fabray?" The man asked and Quinn nodded. "These are for you" he handed the flowers over to her.

"Who are they from?" she asked.

"I'm sorry ma'am I don't know, I just deliver them."

"Oh, okay. Well thank you"

"Have a good day" he said just before he walked off.

Quinn closed the door and brought the flowers into the kitchen, she found a vase and filled it with water and placed the flowers in it. She picked out the card from the top of the bouquet. She opened the envelope to read it;

_Dear Ms Fabray, _

_I couldn't imagine anyone other than you playing this role. I sincerely hope that you will join me in telling this story. I know you would do a fantastic job in portraying Emily. I look forward to working with you. _

_Santana Lopez x_

As she read the card Quinn couldn't help but feel a little smile graze her lips. She didn't know why but this caused her to reach out her phone from her pocket and send a new message to Tina.

_**I'll do it – Quinn **_

Quinn wanted to do this movie. It would be great for her career she just had to find a way of dealing with Santana Lopez.


	2. Chapter 2

New chapter up already! I have a pretty clear idea of where i want to go with this story so i hope you like it. Please please please leave a review! Enjoy.

* * *

"You won't regret this Quinn! I'm really excited about this" Tina said to Quinn over the phone.

Once Quinn had sent the message, Tina had called her straight away. Tina was thrilled that Quinn had accepted the role because she knew that this film would do wonders for Quinn's career.

"Okay, so I have received word that before production starts Santana wants all of the cast and crew to meet up and get to know one another so she is having a party tomorrow night. Her parties are really famous for this and she has done this with every film she's ever made, call it her good luck charm or whatever"

"Wait, how come you already had word of this? I mean, I only just accepted the role" Quinn wondered.

"I guess Santana just wanted to be forward about it in hope that you would say yes" Tina gave an explanation, it wasn't an issue for her why Santana did this. But for Quinn it was, was Santana that presumptuous to think that Quinn would be a part of this before she even gave word that she would?

"Anyway, Quinn I'm going to need you to come into the office to sign the contracts. They're all ready and waiting for your signature. Once you sign, you're officially on to play Emily"

"Alright, I'll come down tomorrow" Quinn replied.

"Okay, see you then"

With that Quinn hung up the phone, she couldn't believe that Santana had already filled Tina in on everything like she knew that Quinn would say yes to the movie. Just as Quinn thought, she was cocky and over confident.

Once she was off the phone Quinn walked into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of wine. She was just going to chill tonight, especially since she had to go to Santana's party tomorrow night.

Tomorrow night would be the first time that she would meet Santana Lopez. Quinn knew that tomorrow night would confirm all of her suspicions about Santana.

Quinn had heard of Santana's parties before, they were famous for the cast and crew of a movie to get together before filming started, but she also knew that along with all of the people actually involved in the film Santana always invited a few models to come along as well, she always had to keep her options open.

Quinn knew that the only way she would be able to get through tomorrow night would be if she brought someone along with her and Rachel seemed like the perfect person to go with.

She decided to text Rachel to see if she wanted to grab some lunch tomorrow, to this Rachel replied yes. Quinn was going to fill her in on how she accepted the role and the film and the events of the evening.

* * *

Quinn dragged the pen across the documents, signing her name and officiating the contract with her signature.

"Congratulations Quinn, you are officially the lead in Last Woman Standing" Tina happily said.

Quinn smiled at her agent. Last night Quinn had read over the script and she had to admit it, Santana really did do a great job in writing it. It was so empowering the way she had wrote not only Quinn's character but the entire story. Quinn couldn't lie, she was thrilled to be a part of this movie, she just wasn't as thrilled for the choice of director.

"Thank you Tina" Quinn replied back.

"We should celebrate. How about a quick drink?" Tina asked, Quinn doing this movie was a huge deal for not only Quinn but for her too.

Quinn checked the clock on her phone and saw that it was almost time for her to meet Rachel for lunch.

"Unfortunately I can't, I'm meeting Rachel for lunch at one. Maybe another time?"

"Well I will see you tonight anyway so how about we have a cheers to this then?" Tina smiled.

"Yeah that would be great" Quinn returned the smile.

"Anyway, don't let me keep you waiting. Tell Rachel I say hi"

"I will, bye T" Quinn said just as she got up out of her seat.

It didn't take Quinn long to get to the restaurant she was meeting Rachel at since they had chosen a place close to Tina's office to meet.

"Hey" Quinn smiled as she saw her brunette friend.

Rachel stood up out of her seat to give Quinn a small hug before they both sat down.

"So, how come you wanted to meet for lunch?" Rachel asked.

"I have some news" Quinn started off.

"You're not getting back together with Sam are you?" Rachel was quick to ask.

"What? No, that's over for sure"

"Good, because he was not right for you. Anyway, what's your news?" Rachel asked, happy that Quinn wasn't getting back together with Sam because she knew that Quinn needed someone who could match up to her, she needed someone who would lighten her up a bit, and Sam definitely was not the right person for that.

"I agreed to do the movie" Quinn informed her friend.

Rachel beamed out a smile, "That's amazing Quinn. I knew you would"

"I read the script last night and it's amazing. I hate to admit it but Santana really did a great job in writing it. I wouldn't be surprised if she had someone else write it for her and she just paid them to stick her name on it"

"Now now Quinn that's not entirely fair, that's kind of like saying you had someone else acting for you and you just took the credit" Rachel argued back lightly.

"How could that even be possible?"

"It's not but you get where I'm coming from."

Quinn sighed, she did. "I know, I just don't like her is all"

"You never know, she may surprise you. She could be the total opposite of what she is portrayed in the media as"

"Well we shall both find out tonight what she is really like" Quinn told her.

Rachel squinted her eyes at Quinn's words, wondering what she was talking about. "What do you mean? What's going on?" She asked.

"Santana is having a party for the cast and crew of Last Woman Standing tonight. I have to be there and I'm taking you with me" Quinn told her.

"You're taking me to a Santana Lopez party? Rachel repeated, clearly excited about the idea.

"If I have to go I need someone there with me to keep me sane. So will you please come with me?"

"Hell yeah I'll go with you. I have always wanted to go to a Santana Lopez party. They're legendary."

Quinn was happy that Rachel was coming with her to the party tonight but she really wished that she was on the same page as her on the Santana topic, she hoped that Rachel would see what the real Santana was like tonight, Quinn knew that she would.

* * *

Quinn was wearing a dark blue dress with heels, she didn't really know what the dress code was for this evening but she stuck with her classic Quinn Fabray style and chose the elegant look. Rachel too was dressed similarly and chose a black dress to wear.

They had arrived two hours later to the party because Quinn really didn't want to be here longer than she absolutely had to. Parties like this weren't really her thing.

When they walked into the house Quinn saw that the party was already in full swing and thankfully because of this her late entrance would have probably gone unnoticed.

"Well if it isn't the ghost of Grace Kelly herself" Quinn heard a voice from behind her say. Turning around she saw that those words came from the one and only Santana Lopez.

"Santana Lopez" Quinn said back upon seeing her.

"The one and only" Santana smirked. Quinn hated that smirk already.

Another thing she hated was how Santana's eyes were dancing up and down her body, Santana was very obviously checking her out from head to toe.

"I have to say I knew you were a beautiful girl from see all your movies and photos around the place but in the flesh right now, it doesn't even compare. You are a gorgeous girl Ms Fabray" Santana grinned at her.

It was clearly evident to Quinn that Santana was flirting with her.

"Thank you" Was all Quinn replied, she didn't really want to give Santana the time of day.

Rachel saw the silence from Quinn so she decided that this would be the person time to introduce herself.

"Hi, I'm Rachel Berry" She stuck her hand out for Santana to shake.

However instead of shaking it Santana took her hand and kissed the top of it. "Enchanté. It's lovely to meet you Rachel" Santana said before letting Rachel's hand go.

Rachel clearly liked that and Quinn rolled her eyes at the action.

"I have to say I have been wanting to work with you for a while Quinn, you really are a fantastic actress" Santana complimented.

"Thank you" Quinn gave her a small smile. "Well I'm very excited about the movie. I actually have some questions for you about it"

"Oh we'll get to that on Wednesday. I'll have my assistant set up a meeting so we can go over any questions you might have but tonight is about getting to everybody. No work, just fun"

"Santana" Quinn saw musician and Santana's best friend Noah Puckerman, known as Puck come up to Santana's side. "They've arrived" Quinn heard him say.

Quinn looked towards the door to see who he was talking about and saw that a group of models had just walked through the door, she also didn't miss the smirk arrive on Santana's face as soon as Puck had said this.

"I'll be right there" Santana told Puck who after this walked off in direction of the models.

"Well if you ladies excuse me I have some guest I need to attend to" Quinn rolled her eyes at that knowing full well what Santana was going to do.

"Sure" Rachel smiled and nodded at Santana.

Before leaving Santana turned to Quinn.

"It was lovely to meet you Quinn. I can't wait for you and I to get more acquainted with one another" Santana gave Quinn a wink before walking off and following Puck to go and talk to the models.

Quinn scoffed as she heard that last line from Santana and even more so the wink.

"Wow, she was so flirting with you just then" Rachel said, breaking the silence after Santana's departure.

"I know, it was so inappropriate."

"She clearly has the hots for you Quinn. Could you imagine, the director and the star of the movie involved with one another? It would be scandalous.

"Trust me Rachel, never in a million years would I get involved with Santana Lopez." Quinn said and Rachel didn't miss how Quinn's eyes were still glued to Santana.

Because of this Rachel wasn't so convinced by Quinn's words.

* * *

Quinn actually did have a good time at the party, she had met some great people who she would be working with on the film. One of her co-stars Mercedes Jones, who was also a one of Quinn's favourite singers would be playing Quinn's best friend in the movie. So Quinn was happy about that.

However, at certain moments throughout the night Quinn found her eyes glued to Santana and with this she also found Santana's eyes right back on hers. Quinn knew that Santana thought she would be able to get into Quinn's pants by just looking at her. Boy was she wrong. Santana Lopez was getting anything out of her.

Quinn wasn't going to fall for Santana's tricks like she knew so many women before her have. Nope, she wasn't one of those girls.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the official first day for Last Woman Standing and Quinn was both nervous and excited. She knew that today was mainly going to be the read through of the script and then hopefully Santana would answer any questions the cast or crew had. Quinn herself had some questions which she would like Santana to answer in terms of her character and the development of that character.

When Quinn arrived to the set she along with the other cast was sent to a room where they could all sit down and then the script was placed in front of them. In the last few days Quinn had gone over the script a few times to start memorising lines and learning how to portray them, so she was fully prepared for this.

"Alright, we're just waiting for Santana to arrive and then we can start" One of the producers, Will said.

Typical, Quinn thought. She was probably at some girls' house. Quinn rolled her eyes at that.

About five minutes later Quinn saw the Brunette walk through the door.

"Sorry I'm late everybody" Santana apologised as she made her way to her seat which was next to Quinn's and at the end of the table where she could see over all of the actors.

"Okay so now that everyone is here why don't we go around the table and introduce yourself and your character" Will said.

A ginger woman at the end of the table started first, "Hi my name is Emma Pillsbury and I will be playing the role of Bonnie" She smiled as she finished. Quinn had worked with Emma a little bit before so she was very happy that Emma was playing the role of Quinn's aunt in the film.

Next a guy named Mike went up, "My name is Mike Chang and I will be playing Aaron"

"My name is Kitty Wilde and I am playing Katy" Quinn had definitely heard of Kitty before, mainly because she knew of the rumour where Kitty had hooked up with a few of the directors she had worked with in the past. Maybe that was why Santana had cast her. Quinn knew that hooking up with the director of the movie was not classy in anyway, she would never be one of those girls. She was too passionate about her work.

"Hi, my name is Marley Rose and I will be playing Jenny and can I just say I am super excited to be here!" Marley said extremely cheerfully.

Quinn smiled in return at that, she loved seeing young actresses get enthusiastic.

"My name is Mercedes Jones and I am playing the role of Mischa"

A few more people Quinn got to know as Jake, Ryder, Finn and Dani were also introduced after them it was now Quinn's turn to introduce herself.

"Hi my name is Quinn Fabray and I will be playing Emily" She told the group. As soon as she did this she turned her head to the right for the next person which was going to be Santana. Once she turned she saw that Santana was staring at her deeply with a little smile on her face, Quinn decided not to read into it.

"Hello everybody my name is Santana Lopez, I am the writer of Last Woman Standing and also the director. Now, before we officially start I'd like to say a few words. Those of you who have worked with me before now that I do this before every movie I make. I'm going to keep this short and sweet by saying that I believe that this film has the potential to go all the way and with this cast and crew I know we can do it. Now let's go and make all of our best work yet." Santana started clapping and the rest of the room followed.

"Alright, now let's start the official read through for Last woman standing. Okay so, scene one…"

* * *

Overall, Quinn was very pleased with the read through. The cast was beyond talented and she knew that this movie would be a huge hit. After the read through lunch was announced and it was great timing because Rachel was just about to get here. She said she wanted to visit the set but Quinn knew that wasn't the case.

At Santana's party the other night Rachel got talking to Quinn's cast member, Finn and Quinn knew that Rachel was already pretty smitten. Quinn didn't have a problem with it though, Finn was a nice guy, and he was actually playing Quinn's boyfriend in the film so they would be spending a little bit of time together.

"So the lunch truck is just around the corner, you want to grab something?" Quinn said to Rachel who was not paying attention to her at all. Quinn knew who Rachel was looking out for and she couldn't help but chuckle at Rachel's obviousness.

"Huh, what?" Rachel said back, obviously not having heard a single word Quinn said.

"I said do you want to grab some food" Quinn repeated.

Rachel shrugged, clearly not bothered by the food part at all. Quinn knew that she should just put Rachel out of her misery.

"You know, I saw Finn head towards to food truck" Quinn mentioned.

That got Rachel's attention, "You know I am feeling pretty hungry"

Quinn shook her head and smiled as she led them towards the truck. As mentioned she saw Finn sat down with their other cast member Jake. Quinn felt like she knew them well enough to sit down with them.

"I'll go get us some food, why don't you join them" Quinn said to Rachel as she pointed to Finn's table.

"Are you sure? Do you not need a hand?" Rachel asked back and Quinn shook her head.

"No, it's fine"

Quinn made her way towards the queue and joined it.

"You did really great in there" a voice came from behind Quinn. She turned around and she was faced with the director herself.

"Thank you" Quinn replied back.

"Did you enjoy the party the other night?" Santana asked.

"I did, it was really great to meet everyone before we started filming"

"See that's why I host them. I think having everyone meet beforehand is a great ice breaker, especially when there is alcohol involved. Makes for great onset stories."

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Quinn asked back.

"Well, I won't say names but I know some cast members have already hooked up with each other"

"And you're okay with that?" Quinn questioned, wondering what Santana's thoughts on onset hook ups would be. No doubt that she would most likely approve of them.

Santana shrugged, "As long as it doesn't fuck up my movie people can do what they like. What about you?"

"What about me what?"

Santana smirked at the blonde, "What is your thoughts on onset hook ups?"

"I personally don't think it is very professional" Quinn replied, ignoring the suggestive smirk Santana was sending her way.

"That's fair, some don't, and some do"

"You never said what you think of them" Quinn told her. She didn't know why she was asking when she already knew what Santana's answer would be.

"I don't like hook up with people I work with. Maybe if the right girl came along" Santana said with a twinkle in her eye.

That wasn't the answer Quinn was expecting, she was expecting Santana to say that she definitely would. Quinn was constantly being surprised by Santana.

After a short moment of silence Santana spoke up once again. "It's you Quinn"

That fully got Quinn's attention, it was her? She was the right girl? What was going on right now and why did her heart start beating two times faster as soon as Santana uttered those words?

"What?" She managed to get out.

Santana pointed to the food truck, "It's your turn to order" she referred to the food.

"Oh" Quinn didn't know whether that sounded like she was disappointed or relieved. She quickly turned around and ordered the food for both her and Rachel. She so desperately wanted to get away from Santana after that moment.

As soon as she got her food she walked away from the truck, not sparing a second glance to Santana.

She walked over to the table where Rachel was sat and placed the food in front of her.

"Where did Finn and Jake go?" Quinn asked as she sat down at the table and noticed the absence of the two guys.

"They went to go and practise their lines. I think I like him Quinn" Rachel admitted.

Quinn chuckled, "I already knew that Rach" she replied.

"What do you mean you already knew?"

"Rachel, it's pretty obvious you like him. I mean your practically gushing over him"

"Can you blame me? Look at him, he's so dreamy" Rachel swooned.

"I don't really see it" Quinn shrugged.

"Well maybe that is because you were too busy flirting with Santana to see anyone else"

"What?! I was not!" Quinn was outraged by this, there was no way in hell that she would flirt with Santana Lopez.

"Oh really? Because you looked pretty flushed back there" Rachel pointed to the queue at the food truck.

"I was not. It's just really hot out here" Quinn recovered. She wouldn't flirt with Santana, she hated Santana.

"Sure" Rachel said back sounding not convinced at all.

"Seriously Rachel, I don't like Santana. At all" Quinn told her, she hated Santana, absolutely hated her, right?"

"Okay, if you say so"

"I do" Quinn assured her.

* * *

"Alright, cut" Santana shouted.

Finn and Quinn separated from each other slightly. They were currently filming a scene where Finn had to kiss Quinn, but it was not going so well. This scene was going to be near the middle/end of the film but they were filming it now because the set had already been made.

Quinn knew exactly what the problem was, there was no chemistry between her and Finn at all.

"I know this is awkward and uncomfortable, I get that I totally do. But, I really need you both to focus right now. Finn, I feel like you're just having trouble with the way you're supposed to kiss her." Santana directed towards Finn.

"I'm just not sure what kind of kiss it is supposed to be"

"Okay, that's fine. We can work on this" Santana said. She paused for a moment thinking of how to direct this moment until it came to her of which way to show him.

"Alright" Santana walked up to Quinn, standing face to face in front of her. Santana lifted her hands up to hover over Quinn's cheeks. "Quinn, do you mind?" Santana asked, she didn't want to make Quinn uncomfortable.

Quinn shook her head, she was a professional. She knew she had to do what was best for the scene right now and that was to let Santana do her job and direct.

Santana placed her hands on Quinn's cheeks, she moved forward so that her mouth was just hovering over Quinn's.

"This is the scene where you try and get her to stay with you. You love this woman and you don't want her to leave. I want you to bring her in and look into her eyes like she is the most beautiful woman on the planet, like she is the only woman you desire and then I want you place your lips over hers and softly kiss her lips. To kiss her the way no one has ever kissed her before, you want to leave her wanting more. You want to kiss her so that she will stay and even if she does leave, you want to kiss her so well that she will always remember it" Santana's eyes never left Quinn as she spoke those words.

Santana let her hands fall from Quinn's cheeks. "That's how you kiss her" Santana gave one last look into Quinn's eyes as she finished.

They did the scene, it was good. Finn took on Santana's advice and portrayed it the best he could, but nothing would compare to the way Santana spoke those words.

She uttered them with the utmost sincerity, like she knew exactly what she wanted.

However, there was one thing Quinn didn't understand. She didn't understand why she wanted to lean that extra bit forward so she would feel Santana's lips on her own. She was supposed to hate Santana, so why did she want that? Surely it must have been in the heat of the moment, those words were pretty heavy and they would have the same effect on anyone, right?

It was the heat of the moment, she was not one of those girls who fell for Santana Lopez's shit, she hated Santana. She did, didn't she?


	4. Chapter 4

When Quinn woke up the next morning she knew that it was a big day. Since today was a Friday they had to get as much filmed as possible, plus there were a few big scenes which were very important to the film so Quinn knew that she had to make them good.

She reached for her phone on the side table next to her bed. She had one new message from Sam, she sighed as she saw his name, knowing that he wasn't going to give up. She didn't understand why he couldn't just leave her alone and let it go. She had let him down easy before but now she was getting to the point where she just had to be brutally honest with him.

She read the message:

_**You and I are perfect for each other. You know it and I know it. You won't find someone who can treat you like I do, we're two peas in a pod. – Sam x **_

She rolled her eyes once again at reading what he had to say. She hated receiving these kind of messages from Sam because they not only made her in a bad mood, they also made her find him more annoying and when she broke up with him she was hoping that they would be able to have some kind of friendship eventually and that idea was seeming to go out of the window.

She ignored Sam's messages like she did every other time and proceeded to get ready for work. When she was dressed and ready Quinn got in her car and drove to the set.

Quinn parked her car and made her way to her trailer, however on her way she managed to bump into someone as she wasn't looking where she was going.

"I'm sorry" Quinn apologised straight away.

"It's okay" the person replied and Quinn instantly recognised that voice, she looked up to see that it was Santana who she had accidently ran into. "So, it's a big day today here. You ready for it?" Santana asked.

Quinn nodded, "Yeah, I think so"

Santana turned her head to the side slightly as she noticed the change in Quinn, noticing that she wasn't funny being herself she asked, "Are you okay? You seem, I don't know, different."

Quinn sighed, "Yeah just ex boyfriend drama" she wasn't really sure why she had told Santana that. She usually wouldn't tell anyone her personal problems apart from her best friends but it just kind of slipped out when talking to the Latina.

"You wanna talk about it?" Santana gently asked.

Quinn shook her head, "No, it's nothing really" Quinn replied, not really wanting to get into it more than she had already.

"Sam Evans right?" Santana asked and Quinn nodded her head. "I never liked his music anyway" she said which caused Quinn to chuckle.

"You want to know the truth?" Quinn asked.

"Always" replied Santana with a grin.

"I never liked it either" Quinn said causing them both to smile and laugh.

"You know I'm always here if you ever want to talk right? I know I may not seem like it but I'm a good listener if you ever need to ramble on about something to someone" Santana told her which caused Quinn to smile and to also feel a sense of tingling in her stomach.

Santana saying this was all kinds of confusing, where was the infamous womanizer? Where was the cocky playgirl who didn't care about anyone other than herself? Quinn didn't understand.

"He just keeps bothering me about getting back together" Quinn told Santana the truth.

"And you don't want to do that?"

"No, we weren't right for each other" Quinn admitted, she really didn't know why she was telling this to Santana of all people but it just felt right speaking to her.

"You deserve way better than him" Santana told her.

Quinn raised an eyebrow at the brunette, "Is that so?"

Santana nodded, "You're beautiful, kind, smart, funny you deserve to be with someone who knows that."

Quinn didn't know why but as soon as Santana said that a huge grin formed on her face.

"You should smile more often" Santana said.

"And why's that?" Quinn asked back.

"Because you look gorgeous when you smile" Santana said as she looked into Quinn's hazel eyes. Neither one of them could tear their eyes away from the other. Why was that? Quinn didn't know what was happening, it was like the other day had completely messed her up and now she was seeing a completely different side to Santana, one she didn't know even existed.

However the moment was quickly interrupted by one of the crew members coming up to Santana. "Santana we need you on set"

Santana turned her head to look at the guy, "Okay, I'll be right there" she told him before turning back to Quinn. "I'll see you later" she smiled before leaving.

Quinn was left standing there utterly confused at what had just happened. She was left there with a tingling sensation in her stomach, she didn't know what that was. It was weird.

* * *

It was getting pretty late and they were still filming, everyone pretty much had the same attitude of not wanting to be here right now. It was 11 O'clock on a Friday night and there was just this last scene left to film and it was just Quinn on her own.

Should be pretty easy right since Quinn was a professional, wrong. Santana had cut every take they had done so far, Quinn just wasn't getting it and she wasn't really getting what Santana was trying to say.

"Cut" Santana shouted once again as she walked over to Quinn.

"I really don't get what you're trying to say Santana" Quinn sighed, she was beyond frustrated that she wasn't getting it. This had never happened to her before.

"What I need from you is to loosen up. You're too serious right now and I think the fact that you're not getting what I'm trying to say is getting to you and it's going to your head."

"Loosen up? Really?"

"Yeah, loosen up. You need to just let everything in your mind go. For this scene right now, I want you lose focus on everything. I want you to just be free, be wild, forget about everything you have going on and for this moment, right now just let it all go" Santana explained.

Quinn had heard what Santana was trying to say but Quinn honestly didn't know if she could do that. She had never really had a moment like that in her life before, she had always had something in the back of her mind. She had always been focused, she had been compared to a robot before because that's what she was like. She had never been that type of girl who was free willed and just high on life.

"I don't know if I can do that" Quinn whispered.

Santana looked at Quinn, like properly looked at her. She had an idea, an idea which she hoped would get Quinn to view things in a different way, to show her that she didn't have to be so serious all the time.

She stepped back from the blonde and turned around to face the rest of the crew.

"Alright everyone, that is a wrap for today. We'll continue this on Monday, good work everyone"

There were a few mumbles around set about why they were finishing for the day when they hadn't finished the scene but no one was complaining about the fact that they got to go home.

Once she had said this Santana turned back to Quinn.

"Okay, I want you to get changed and then come and meet me in my trailer" Santana said to Quinn.

Quinn's head shot up, "What? Meet in your trailer? About what?"

"Just trust me"

With that Santana walked off in the direction of her trailer.

Quinn was beyond confused, she had absolutely no idea why Santana wanted to meet her in her trailer and why Santana had called off filming this last scene when they hadn't completed it. But she did as Santana said and got dressed back into her normal clothes and walked over to Santana's trailer.

She knocked on the door and entered when she heard Santana utter a "Come in"

Quinn walked into Santana's trailer and saw Santana on the couch.

"What's going on?" Quinn asked.

Santana stood up and walked over to one of her cupboards and pulled out a bottle of tequila.

"What's that for?" Quinn asked once again, however Santana just ignored her and pulled two shot glassed out aswell.

Santana poured two shots of tequila and handed one over to Quinn.

"I'm not drinking that" Quinn originally protested.

Santana rolled her eyes playfully and smiled at the blonde.

"Come on Quinn, this is my way of getting you to loosen up."

"By getting me drunk?"

"For starters yeah, but something tells me that it's been a while since you've been drunk. So we're going to have some tequila and then I'm going to take you out dancing."

"Why?"

"You need to stop thinking of everything so seriously and start having fun. Not everything is about work, and I want you to remember what it is like to just forget about everything that is going on in your life and just live in the moment. So it is my duty to make you have a good time tonight. Now, take your shot and down it" Santana told her.

Quinn reluctantly grabbed a hold of her shot of tequila and lifted it up to her lips and emptied the contents of it into her mouth. She winced at the taste, she hadn't had tequila in a very long time and now she remembered why.

Santana grinned as she saw Quinn down the shot and then proceeded to do her own.

"One down, many more to go" Santana said as she poured Quinn another shot.

Half a bottle later and the two girls were moderately drunk. When they had reached this level Santana decided that this was the point where they would head out to a club and she knew the best clubs in LA.

They had gotten a cab to the club and once they were there Santana took Quinn's hand and led her towards the clubs entrance. What she didn't expect to be there were the paparazzi taking photos of them, however neither of the girls cared because they were on a good level where that didn't bother them.

Once inside Santana led both she and Quinn to the dance floor.

"Oh my God, aren't you Santana Lopez" a blonde girl came up to Santana straight away. Quinn rolled her eyes at this girl.

"Not tonight sweetheart" Was all Santana said before she turned back to Quinn and then placed her hands on her hips.

Santana leaned in so that her lips were right next to Quinn's ear and so that their bodies were pressed against one another's.

"This is where you loosen up, it all starts in the hips" Santana placed her hands on Quinn's hips and started moving them along to the beat of the music, when Santana saw that Quinn was moving her hips on her own let her hands go and instead picked up Quinn's arms and then wrapped them around her neck and then let her own hands place on Quinn's waist as the danced together.

Quinn didn't know why but she loved the feeling of Santana's body moving against her own, there was no other feeling like it. Feeling pretty bold she turned around in Santana's grip and pressed her back against Santana's front, there she once again started grinding her ass into Santana's hips.

Quinn could have sworn that she heard Santana release a small moan as Quinn did this which just encouraged her to take it further.

Quickly hands were wrapped around her waist from behind.

"You're so sexy" Santana whispered into her ear and then she gently bit the bottom of Quinn's ear lobe.

Once hearing this Quinn turned around in Santana's arms once again. Her arms found their old placement around Santana's neck.

Quinn couldn't stop herself, she found herself leaning in as she started at Santana's full lips, itching to feel them on her own. It turns out drunk Quinn knew exactly what she wanted and wasn't going to stop until she got it.

Her mouth was now hovering over Santana's, she was confident right now but she needed Santana to take the last step. Which she did, Santana leaned that extra bit forward and pressed her lips onto Quinn's.

The feeling of Santana's lips on her own was sensational, it got all of her senses tingling. With the way Santana moved her lips over Quinn's and the way she ran her tongue over Quinn's bottom lip to ask for entry, which Quinn wasted no time in giving to her.

Quinn moaned into Santana's mouth the moment she felt her tongue massaging her own. Her arms tightened around Santana's neck, trying to get her to press her body tighter to Quinn's, if that were even possible.

Quinn would never have done this if she wasn't drunk right now. But that was when Quinn realised, she would never had done this. She had just made out passionately with Santana Lopez, the same Santana Lopez who she was supposed to hate. However it became pretty clear to her that what she was feeling was far from hate right now.

She had to get out of here, she couldn't get involved with the director of her movie, let alone a woman. The press would have a field day with that.

She quickly separated herself from Santana.

"I have to go" She quickly mumbled and without a second thought she ran out of the club leaving a very confused Santana alone.

Quinn couldn't deny that her lips were tingling beyond belief right now that had been the best kiss she had ever had in her life. But that's what scared her, she had just had the best kiss of her life with Santana Lopez, someone who she had sworn that she would never get involved with. She didn't know what she was going to do.


	5. Chapter 5

It was Monday morning and Quinn had just arrived on set. To say she was nervous would have been an understatement, she hadn't spoken to Santana since the kiss and she really didn't want to start now. She still couldn't believe that she had kissed Santana Lopez, she had kissed the person that she hated, she had kissed the director of her new movie… passionately.

Quinn didn't really want to speak to Santana because she didn't want to face the reality of the situation, she had over thought it all weekend with the kiss constantly playing on her mind. She tried to tell herself that the kiss meant nothing and it was because she was drunk but there was just that feeling in the back of her mind telling her that it was all lies.

The kiss confused her, she was supposed to hate Santana but now she didn't know what to think.

When she arrived on set Quinn went straight to her trailer, her plan was to avoid Santana, to forget the whole thing. She didn't want to let this affect her, yet it already was.

* * *

Quinn had managed to avoid Santana so far, every time Santana attempted to walk up to her Quinn walked the other way. She could clearly see that it was having an effect on Santana and Quinn honestly felt bad for that but she just didn't want to deal with it and forgetting about the whole thing and pretending it didn't happen was the best option for Quinn, it worked for her.

It was now another break between filming and Quinn was on the way to her trailer because they had about an hour to just chill until they got the set ready.

When she was settled in her trailer she heard a knock on the door and not giving it another second she told whoever it was to "come in"

The door opened and walking through the door was Santana herself, Quinn silently cursed herself for not thinking twice about just letting her in.

"Are you finally done ignoring me now?" Santana asked as she walked straight up to Quinn and stood face to face with her.

"I having been ignoring you" Quinn replied even though she and Santana knew that it was a total lie.

"Cut the bullshit Quinn. We kissed and now you're pretending that it didn't happen"

"I'm not, I've just been really busy today" Quinn tried to excuse for herself again.

"Another lie. Do you wanna know what I think?" Quinn didn't say anything so Santana just continued. "I think that you liked the kiss and now you don't know what to do with that"

As Santana said these words she took another step so that she was directly in front of Quinn, her face right in front of the blondes.

"And now I think that you're pretending like it didn't happen because that's what's easiest for you. I was there Quinn, I felt it too and now these lips" Santana's thumb skimmed softly over Quinn's bottom lip and Quinn knew that she should step back from it but she couldn't do that when the touch was giving her butterflies. "Are all I can think about" Santana whispered as her mouth hovering over Quinn's.

Quinn didn't do anything to step back from the touch, she knew that she should but she just couldn't.

Santana looked up to Quinn's eyes before she started to lean in, she wanted to make sure everything she had just said was right and all her thoughts were confirmed when she saw that Quinn was staring at her lips.

Santana smirked before leaning in and placing her lips over Quinn's.

When she felt Quinn kiss her back Santana grinned in her head, she dropped her hand from Quinn's face and placed it on her waist instead to bring her body closer to her own. Quinn's hands found placement on Santana's cheek as they kiss deepened.

However, the moment didn't last long because interrupting them was a knock on the door.

The two of them quickly separated from each other and Quinn's hand landed over her heart as it was beating ten times faster than usual. Quinn didn't know if it was because of the sudden knock at the door or from the intensity of the kiss.

"Come in" Quinn mumbled.

Coming in the room was one of the crew members. "Quinn, there is someone asking for you on set" they told her.

Quinn scrunched her eyebrows a little, "Who is it?" she asked.

"Um, it's Sam Evans"

Quinn's eyes went a little wide at that, what the hell was he doing here?

"He seems a little angry" the crew member told her.

Quinn rushed out of her trailer to go and see what the problem was here, a part of her wondered was the problem was and the other part of her was angry herself that Sam had actually come to the place where she was working and interrupted her.

Once she saw the look on Sam's face she could instantly tell that he wasn't happy.

"Sam, what are you doing here? You can't just come here and interrupt the set like this!" Quinn said as she walked up to him.

"Were you doing it behind my back the whole time huh?" Sam shouted.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Quinn was beyond confused.

"I'm talking about this Quinn!" Sam shoved a magazine in Quinn's face.

Quinn had to move her head backwards so she could see what he was talking about.

_**Quinn Fabray and Santana Lopez caught hand in hand. Is Quinn the newest conquest of the infamous womanizer?**_

Quinn's heart stopped at what she had just read, she couldn't believe that there were already rumours about her and Santana already.

"So were you?!" Sam shouted.

"No!" Quinn was quick to reply back. "Not that this is any of your business Sam but these magazines constantly lie"

"I'm your boyfriend Quinn, of course it's my business"

"We're broken up Sam" Quinn had to tell him again.

"Quinn baby, we're just going through a rough patch. You and I both know that we will be back together soon!"

"No we won't Sam"

"Yes we will! You know what ever since you've been working on this movie you've become different. We should just walk out right now" Sam said as he grabbed Quinn's arm and attempted to pull her towards the exit.

"No, Sam! Get off me" Quinn tried to get out of his grip.

"It's okay Quinn, once we're home we can figure all of it out and get back to being us again" he remained trying to pull on her arm.

"No, stop. Please get off me" Quinn tried once again.

"Come on Quinn"

Quinn felt herself being pulled by Sam until one moment where she was finally released from his grip. It all happened in a sudden moment where Quinn was released from Sam's grip because Santana had pulled her off and then quickly connected her fist to Sam's face causing him to fall to the ground.

"Get your hands off my girl trouty mouth" Santana crouched down to his level and gripped his tshirt so he would look at her. "If you ever touch her like that again I will personally make sure that you don't live to see the next day" Santana let go of his shirt and pushed him down. "Now get the fuck off my set"

Once she had said this Santana turned around, waved her arm to security and made them get Sam off the set.

Santana walked up to Quinn, "Are you okay?" she gently asked and all Quinn could do was nod her head. "Good" Santana held eye contact with her until Quinn felt her phone buzz in her pocket.

Quinn took the phone out of her pocket and read the message.

_**Quinn we really need to talk before you go to the award show tonight. Can you come by the office? – Tina**_

Quinn knew that it would most likely be about the magazine, she sighed as she read it.

"I have to go" Quinn muttered.

Santana looked like she wanted to protest but Quinn was gone before she could say anything.

* * *

"Quinn and Santana were seen hand in hand on Friday night. Lopez seemed to have a clear mind-set of what she wanted from the blonde. The womanizer really can turn anyone gay, even the ice queen herself" Tina finished reading the article.

Quinn wanted to scoff, she couldn't believe that that was written about her. There were so many things which were wrong about what had happened that night, but Quinn didn't know what she could do about that. She couldn't get rid of every magazine off the news stand.

"Look Quinn, I personally don't care if you are gay or straight or whatever, but the agency does. They think it will harm your career if this news is believed to be true"

"It's not, it's not true" Quinn replied back, however she didn't know if she believed that anymore. She didn't know what was going on. One moment she hated Santana's guts and the next they were kissing passionately.

"They think that you should bring a date to the award show tonight" Tina told her. "They've already contacted someone for you"

Quinn sighed, she absolutely loved having Tina as her agent/manager but she was not fond of the people behind her.

"Who is it?" Quinn asked, she was not fond of this idea at all.

"Sam"

This was not a good idea, especially since Quinn knew that Santana was also going to be attending tonight. And also because taking Sam as her date also meant that he would get the wrong idea and he would think that they were going to get back together. Quinn sighed because she knew that there was no room to fight this.

* * *

"I'm really glad we could put what happened today behind us" Sam said as they took photos together on the red carpet.

All Quinn could do was give a smile because she was currently in front of the cameras with his arm already around her. There were already people shouting that they were back together and Quinn hated that.

As they went over to do some interviews the first question that was asked was if they were back together and before Quinn could say anything Sam confirmed that it was true.

"So Sam, can we ask what happened to your eye? Did you get in a fight with someone?" the interviewer asked.

Sam's eye had swelled up hugely, Quinn was actually happy that it looked so bad because to tell the truth, he deserved it.

Sam laughed the question away, "Oh that, no I accidently fell over and my elbow got in contact with my face as I fell down" he responded.

Quinn didn't even know if that could have been possible.

Before the interviewer could ask another question, loud screams erupted from the fans around.

"_Santana, I love you."_

"_Can I be your girl Santana"_

Quinn had heard all of them, she really didn't know how this was going to play out. She turned around and saw Santana step out of her car. She had to admit, Santana looked absolutely stunning, and she was wearing a long black dress which hugged her curves perfectly.

Instantly Santana's eyes were drawn to Quinn, Quinn was the most beautiful girl in the room so it would have been nearly impossible for her to not be drawn to her.

However once she saw the arm around Quinn's waist, she immediately scowled. She didn't know what Quinn was doing with Sam, especially after what had happened today. She didn't like that, at all.

Santana placed herself on the red carpet and took the necessary photos until she was directed in front of an interviewer.

"Santana, you look gorgeous." The interviewer started off and she politely smiled at her.

"Thank you, so do you" She replied causing the woman to blush slightly.

"So, we wanna hear about your new film in just a minute but first I think everyone is dying to know what is going on with you and Quinn Fabray?"

Santana knew what she wanted to be going on but it seems as if that wasn't happening.

"She is the lead in my new movie" Santana replied.

"Is that all though? I think it's safe to say we have all seen the photo of you and Miss Fabray getting close with one another"

Santana gave a smile to the interviewer, "Quinn is a very beautiful girl and I think that anybody would be extremely lucky to call her theirs"

* * *

Once the award show was over the after party commenced, this usually was Santana's favourite part of the evening but tonight was different. She couldn't take her eyes off Quinn, because of this she was scowling because Sam had his arm glued around her the entire night and Santana hated that.

She turned back around and ordered another drink at the bar.

"How is your hand?" Santana turned her head and saw that the blonde which was now constantly on her mind had come up next to her and the bonus was that she was without Sam.

"It's a little sore but it will heal" Santana replied.

"You didn't have to do that for me"

"He shouldn't have laid his hands on you, he's lucky all he got was one punch. Anyway, speaking off where is trouty mouth?"

"He went to the bathroom. Why do you call him trouty mouth?" Quinn asked.

"Have you not seen his lips? They're fucking huge!" Santana exclaimed, Santana didn't know how this nickname wasn't in the media already.

Quinn chuckled at Santana's words.

"You look beautiful tonight" Santana had to tell Quinn which caused Quinn to blush slightly.

"Thank you, you look great too" after saying this Quinn looked like she wanted to say something else but she was nervous about it, like she was debating something in her mind.

"Santana?" she said after a moment.

"Yeah"

"Can we get out of here?"

That surprised Santana a little but nonetheless a smirk arrived on her face once she saw the look in Quinn's eyes. She only had one answer for the blonde.

"Definitely"


	6. Chapter 6

Please leave a review!

* * *

They both grabbed onto the others hand so that they wouldn't lose each other as they exited through the back. They couldn't go out the front because there were way too many paparazzi stalking outside waiting for a celebrity to come out and neither Santana nor Quinn wanted to give them the satisfaction of capturing them together. Plus Quinn couldn't let them get a picture of her and Santana together like this since she was already hiding that they were something.

When they got outside Santana led them into a cab and told the cab driver her address. With her hand still intertwined with Quinn's they both sat back and let the driver take them towards their destination.

"Where are we going?" Quinn asked even though she was pretty sure she knew the answer.

"Back to my place. Is that alright?" Santana answered back wanting to make sure Quinn was comfortable with it.

"Yeah" she said as she looked into Santana's eyes.

Quinn couldn't lie she was nervous as hell but the second she looked into Santana's eyes those nerves calmed down a little. She couldn't deny her attraction to Santana because it was obvious that she felt something, she guesses that it really is true that there is a fine line between love and hate or in her case a fine line between attraction and hate because there was no way that she was in love with Santana Lopez, sure she was very attracted to her but she was most definitely not in love with the brunette. She knew of the Latina's reputation and there was no way that she would fall for the brunette, she knew that all Santana wanted was sex and right now, so did Quinn.

"So, you and Sam, are you back together with him?" Santana asked, because after what had happened earlier on today she couldn't believe that Quinn would get back together with that guy.

"No, my agents didn't want me to go alone tonight" Quinn was quick to reply because she didn't want Santana to think that she got back together with Sam, especially after Santana had hit him because of what he was doing to Quinn.

Once she had said this Quinn saw a little smile arrive on Santana's face.

"Good, you can do way better than him" she said.

"Oh yeah? Like who?" Quinn questioned back.

However, before Santana could respond the cab driver announced that they were at their destination. Santana smirked at that, instead of replying to Quinn's question with words, she was going to answer it with her actions by doing what she did best.

She handed over some cash to the driver and then opened the door and tugged on Quinn's hand getting her out of the car. They walked towards the front door which Santana opened and then Quinn followed her through.

As Quinn walked through the door Santana quickly closed it and then proceeded to push Quinn back to press her against it, trapping her in as she leaned her hands next to Quinn's head on the door.

"Are you sure you want this?" She whispered as she inched her head forward so that her lips were hovering over Quinn's. Santana wanted this more than words could describe, but she had to make sure that Quinn was on the same wave length as her, if Quinn was Santana knew that what they were about to do would be incredible.

Quinn lifted her hands up and placed them on the back of Santana's neck.

"I'm sure" Quinn leaned the rest of the way and connected her lips to Santana's. As their lips touched Santana moved her head down from the door and towards Quinn's waist where she wrapped them around and pulled her in so that there was no space between the two. Quinn whimpered as the kiss got deeper with Santana tracing the bottom of Quinn's lip with her tongue asking for entrance which Quinn was more than happy to give her.

"Santana" Quinn muttered into the kiss.

"Yeah?"

"Bedroom" Quinn practically moaned, already thinking about what would happen once they get there. She knew of Santana's reputation in the bedroom and she was more than happy to experience it at first hand right now.

Santana smirked and instead of moving them backwards towards her room she trailed her hands down from Quinn's waist to her thighs where she picked them up and wrapped them around her waist.

Quinn gasped from the sudden movement and moved her arms to wrap around Santana's neck. If Quinn was amazed that Santana could pick her up like this yet alone carry her up the stairs to her room but it seemed like no problem for Santana. As Santana carried her Quinn moved her lips away from Santana's and connected them to her neck instead and trailed her kisses along the column of brunettes throat. She smiled into Santana's neck once she heard the brunette moan because of Quinn's actions.

Once they had reached Santana's room Santana placed Quinn on the bed and straight away crawled on top of her. Their lips instantly connected back together as they lay down on the bed. However, the object of clothes stood in their way so Santana quickly leaned back and took off her own shirt then leaned back down to press her lips to the blondes.

Since the blonde was wearing a dress it made it a lot easier for Santana to get her naked. She lifted the dress from her thighs revealing every inch of Quinn's body as she lifted it up. Once the dress was over Quinn's head and thrown in the opposite direction Santana got her chance to look down at the blonde's body. She stared hungrily at Quinn's body. Quinn was beyond sexy and Santana made it her mission to kiss every inch of Quinn's body before the night was over.

She reached behind Quinn's back so she could unclasp Quinn's black bra to reveal Quinn's breasts. Once it was off Santana flung it in the same direction as Quinn's dress. Wanting the blonde to be fully naked Santana reached down and dragged Quinn's panties down her long pale legs and onto the floor.

Seeing Quinn like this made Santana want to feel her naked body against Quinn's she stood up to get rid of her pants and underwear.

Before crawling back on top of Quinn, Santana couldn't help but have a proper look at Quinn as she lay on Santana's bed fully naked.

"You are so sexy. You have no idea how long I have wanted this"

"So come and get it"

Santana smirked as she climbed back on top of Quinn connecting their lips back together in an instant. Both of them relished in the feeling of their naked bodies pressing against each other.

Santana's hand found Quinn's breast and her fingers rolled Quinn's nipple between her fingers causing it to get harder and harder by the second. Quinn moaned loudly as Santana removed her lips from Quinn's and trailed her kisses down Quinn's neck to her chest and captured her hard nipple in her mouth, rolling her tongue over the bud.

Quinn's fingers made their way into Santana's hair where she gripped on tight, she pulled slightly so that Santana would come back up and crash their lips back together.

"Fuck me Santana" Quinn moaned, desperately needing more contact from the brunette.

Santana couldn't help but smirk into the kiss, "As you wish" she said before her hand trailed down Quinn's body to her now extremely wet centre.

As Santana cupped the blonde, Quinn back arched and her head rolled back causing Santana to connect her lips to the blondes pale neck.

"You're so wet" Santana grinned into Quinn's neck, knowing that she was the cause of it.

Quinn moaned loudly as Santana rubbed her clit, no one had ever made her feel this good before especially this fast.

"Santana" Quinn groaned, she needed more. "Inside" she ordered.

Santana grinned and complied straight away, she pushed two fingers inside of the blonde which in response Quinn arched and released her loudest moan yet.

"Fuck Santana"

Santana loved the sound of her name rolling off Quinn's tongue like that.

Quinn couldn't even think straight because Santana was hitting a place inside her that no one had ever done before. Her fingernails dug into Santana's back which she was sure would leave a mark but she really didn't care right now, all she cared about was how incredible Santana was making her feel.

As Santana pounded her fingers into Quinn her palm rubbed against Quinn's clit with each thrust.

Quinn felt herself get closer and closer to the edge with each push and with one last curl of Santana's fingers inside of her it sent Quinn off the edge with her screaming out Santana's name as she was given the best orgasm of her life.

Once Quinn was down from her high she felt Santana fingers which were still inside her start moving again, Quinn instantly gripped onto Santana's hand, stilling its movements.

"I don't think I can take anymore" Quinn panted.

Santana grinned down at the blonde's panting form, "Yes you can" Santana leaned in to kiss Quinn's puffy lips. Quinn removed her grip from Santana's hand as Santana started moving once again.

"You feel so good around my fingers" Santana moaned into the kiss, seeing Quinn like this was seriously getting her going. "I really want to taste you"

Hearing that made Quinn whimper, just the thought of Santana's mouth down there was seriously something else for her.

Santana trailed her kisses down Quinn's body until she reached Quinn's thighs and placed them over her shoulders. Her other hand that wasn't inside of Quinn had to place it on Quinn's hips to keep them down.

Santana herself moaned at the first taste of the blonde, she licked up Quinn's slit and then found placement on the blonde's clit where she made tight circles with her tongue.

"Oh fuck Santana, right there" Quinn fingers gripped onto Santana's hair forcing her head in tighter to her centre.

It didn't take long for the blonde to come again screaming in ecstasy as Santana lapped up Quinn's juices.

Once Quinn had rode out her orgasm she dragged Santana up by her hair gently to capture her lips in a heated kiss.

"You taste so fucking good"

* * *

Later on when Quinn had returned the favour on Santana and they had gone for another few rounds they were lying in bed on their sides facing each other.

"You didn't like me before did you?" Santana said.

Was Quinn really that obvious? Quinn didn't know why she hated Santana, she knows that she judged Santana before she even knew her but she didn't know why.

"I never disliked you" Quinn replied back even though it was a total lie.

"It's okay Quinn, your agent told me"

"Tina?"

"No, the other one"

Quinn rolled her eyes slightly as she knew who Santana was talking about. Jack, her other agent who she was not a fan of but unfortunately she couldn't get rid of him.

"I admit, I judged you before I met you and I'm sorry for that" Quinn apologised.

Santana gave her a smile, "It's alright. As long as you like me now right?"

Quinn smiled back at the brunette and placed her hand on Santana's cheek as she leaned in to give Santana a peck on the lips. "I do"

Santana tightened her arm around Quinn's waist and leaned in once again to kiss the girl in front of her, it's like she was already addicted to Quinn's lips, and she seriously couldn't get enough.

"So, can I ask you something?" Santana spoke up once they leaned back from each other.

"Sure"

"What was this to you?" Santana asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, is this a one-time thing or do you want it to happen again?"

Quinn couldn't for a second to deny that she wanted to do it over and over again, Santana was by far the best partner she had ever had in bed and she was not ready to give that up just yet.

"I wouldn't mind it happening again"

Hearing Quinn say this caused Santana to grin, "I wouldn't mind it happening again either."

Quinn couldn't stop herself from matching Santana's grin, she now knew that Santana was most definitely skilled in the bedroom area and she was extremely looking forward to experiencing them over and over again.

"But there is one thing" Quinn had to add and it was a pretty big thing for her.

"What's that?"

"We can't tell anyone about this"

Santana scrunched her eyebrows slightly, "why not?" she asked, she wouldn't exactly shout it off the rooftops but still, total secrecy felt a little weird.

"I just… it's no one's business but our own"

Santana felt like there was a little more to why Quinn didn't want to be open about this whole thing between them but she decided not to push it. She got to carry on sleeping with Quinn, that's all that mattered for her right now, plus sneaking around could be totally hot and she was certainly okay with that.

"Alright, it stays between us"


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry for the wait. Hope you like this chapter and please leave a review!

* * *

"Oh my God, fuck, right there Santana" Quinn moaned as Santana hit that special spot inside of her.

"Wait, don't come yet" Santana said back, she wasn't done with Quinn just yet.

"Santana" Quinn groaned, she was so incredibly close and wanted the release now but when Santana started trailing her kisses down from Quinn's neck to her chest and then down to where Santana wanted to be most so she could taste Quinn, Quinn suddenly didn't mind the sudden change.

"Oh fuck" Quinn's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she ran her fingers through Santana's hair forcing her in closer to her centre.

"You taste so fucking good" Quinn heard Santana mumble as she licked up Quinn's slit.

Santana then started to place small circles around Quinn's clit. Quinn knew she was so incredibly close and she didn't know how much longer she could hold on.

"Santana, I'm so close. I'm gonna come"

"Come for me, baby"

Hearing that sent Quinn flying into her orgasm, moaning Santana's name loudly as she came. Santana made it her job to lap up every last bit of Quinn she could get. Once Quinn was coming down from her high Santana kisses her way up Quinn's body and up to her face where she crashed their lips back together, letting Quinn taste herself on Santana's tongue.

When breathing became a problem Santana rolled off Quinn and onto her side so she could face the blonde and Quinn did the same.

"I really hope these trailers are sound proof because the whole world would have been able to hear you moaning my name just then" Santana said smugly, the fact that she could please Quinn Fabray like that was a huge ego boost.

"Well no one has said anything yet" Quinn shrugged, she couldn't really give a damn about that right now because she was still trying to regain herself after the pleasure Santana just gave her.

It had been a week since the award show, which meant it had been a whole week of total pleasure. Every day they met in Quinn's trailer and went at it for the whole of lunch, which for Quinn was actually perfect because makeup and hair touch ups were just after lunch had finished so it wasn't so obvious that she had been spending the hour having sex.

To see Quinn felt because relaxed was an understatement, before when Santana said that Quinn needed to loosen up for the scene came in handy now because when they re shot that scene a few days ago Quinn nailed it in one shot and to celebrate that she and Santana went back to her place and proceeded where they left off from lunch.

Quinn had never wanted to be that actress who hooks up with the director of the movie, she was a professional. But now, she didn't give a crap. Hooking up with Santana was beyond amazing, Santana had skills that Quinn didn't even knew existed.

"I honestly think that was the best orgasm I have ever had" Quinn told the brunette next to her as she finally regain her breath.

Santana couldn't stop the grin from arriving on her face upon hearing that. For her, hearing that she gave Quinn Fabray the best orgasm of her life was like winning a gold Olympic medal. Sex was her sport and she just won the ultimate title.

"Oh God, I wish I never told you now" Quinn said as soon as she saw the triumphant grin on Santana's face.

"What? This is a true victory for me. I just gave the ultimate straight girl, Quinn Fabray her best orgasm yet. That's one for the history books"

Quinn rolled her eyes playfully at Santana's words, "Whatever, and what makes me the ultimate straight girl? I certainly haven't been straight this past week, especially last night" Quinn smirked at the memories of their antics last night.

Santana chuckled, "No, last night you were most definitely not straight and I don't know, I mean have you ever even slept with a girl before me?" Santana asked.

"Well no but…"

"Have you had feelings for another girl before?" Santana asked another question.

"Once" Quinn answered truthfully which surprised Santana a little, "My college roommate, Jodie. She was beautiful, didn't give a crap about anything. Kind of like you actually" Quinn added.

"Oh so, the ice queen herself has a type" Santana smirked.

"Maybe" Quinn responded back with a hint of a smile.

"So, did you two ever do anything?"

"No, she had a boyfriend and I was way too nervous to even tell her about my little crush"

"Ah the straight girl crush, we've all been there"

"You've had a straight girl crush? I thought a woman being straight wasn't even a problem for the one and only Santana Lopez"

"Contrary to popular belief, not every woman wants me and I don't sleep with every girl I meet. No, this was back in high school and I was in love with my best friend Haley, but she was straight and I was closeted" Santana told her honestly, there wasn't many people who she would talk about her high school experience with because it wasn't the best time for her.

Santana spent most of high school in the closet because she didn't have the confidence to come out and tell people she was gay, plus she was scared of what her family, mainly her grandmother would think about it.

"You were closeted? So when did you come out?" Quinn asked.

"I didn't have the confidence to tell people I was gay, I was scared that they would all see me differently and that was something I didn't want, but when I went to college I realised that I shouldn't give a fuck what anybody else thought of me so boosted my confidence up and told people and then became the awesome person I am today" Santana finished her story with a grin.

"Wow, I can't even imagine what you would be like with no confidence" Quinn admitted. Santana had confidence like no other and Quinn was actually incredibly jealous of it, she wished she had Santana's confidence, she wished she didn't care about other people's opinion of her but she did and she most likely always would.

"Yeah, it wasn't a great time for me but thankfully I came to my senses and now I love who I am. Anyway, don't think we can't forget about what you just said. So, if you don't mind me asking, what exactly are you?"

"What do you mean?" Quinn asked, 'What exactly are you?' was a pretty vague question with so many possible answers. Quinn needed a bit more specifics than that.

"I mean, are you straight, gay, bi, I could go on right now with a long list of sexual orientations but for now I'm just going to stick to those three" Santana concluded.

"I don't know" Quinn shrugged, "why do I have to put a label on it?"

"I guess you don't, if you're happy with that. Can I ask you another question?" Santana asked.

"What is it with you and questions today? I was kind of hoping that we would be doing something else" Quinn gave Santana a suggestive smile and she trailed her finger down Santana's arm flirtatiously.

"Trust me babe, we'll be doing a lot of that later. But I just have this one last question for you"

"Okay, what is it?"

"What's going on with you and Sam? I mean he calls and texts you a lot"

"Why do you ask? Are you jealous or something?"

Santana scoffed slightly, "please, I don't get jealous. Plus we're not even dating, just sleeping together, why would I be jealous. I'm just curious is all"

"Sam and I aren't together, I think the fact that we went to the awards together confused him but I know where we stand and that is separately"

"Good, you deserve way better than him" Santana told the blonde lying beside her.

"You keep saying that"

"It's the truth" Santana's eyes connected with the hazel ones in front of her, the intensity of the contact becoming higher by the second.

"Anyway" Santana broke it off, "There's still 20 minutes left of lunch, so how about we put that time to good use" Santana smirked at the blonde.

"Well I'm not going to say no to that" Quinn grinned.

Santana moved so that she was once again hovering over the blonde and leaned down to connect their lips together.

* * *

Later on, they were all still filming since it was a late night on set. Currently filming a scene was Kitty, Mike and Quinn.

"Cut" Santana shouted as she stood up out of her seat and walked over to the three actors.

"Alright, we're going to go from the start of the scene so we can get a new angle on you three. You were all perfect just then so keep that up for this next take, okay?"

Both Quinn and Mike nodded at Santana.

"Will do, San" Kitty winked at Santana and Quinn didn't fail to notice it.

Why did Kitty just wink at Santana? Was something going on between the two of them. She knew of Kitty's reputation and well, she knew of Santana's as well. Quinn couldn't lie that seeing that was not something she particularly liked.

Quinn chose to ignore it and turn around to go back to shooting the scene. For this take she did everything she did in the last one but the moment before was not leaving her mind so she was grateful when Santana shouted cut and told them that that was a wrap for the night. Quinn was so ready to go home and take a nice long bath and just relax.

After Santana had called it for the night Quinn went to her trailer to get changed and grab her things.

5 minutes after she got to her trailer she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" Quinn shouted.

"Hey" Santana said as she entered the trailer.

"Hey" Quinn replied back as she gathered the last of her things.

"You did really good in that last scene" Santana told her as she walked towards the blonde.

"Thanks"

"So anyway, I wanted to tell you that I can't come over tonight. Puck wants to hang out and I haven't really seen him much this past week" Santana said.

"That's cool, I was just going to go home, take a bath and go to bed anyway. I'm pretty tired" Quinn responded.

Santana walked up to Quinn and placed her arms around Quinn's waist. "Well damn, all I can think about now is you naked in the tub" She smirked. "Kind of makes me not want to go out at all"

Quinn's arms wrapped around Santana's neck, "Well that's up to you, but what I am going to do it go home, get undressed and get extremely wet in the bathtub"

"Damn Quinn, you don't play fair"

Quinn chuckled and unlatched herself from Santana. "Goodnight Santana" Quinn gave her a flirty smile before leaving Santana alone in the trailer dealing with the last thought Quinn placed in her mind.

* * *

"So, what's the excuse San? How come I haven't seen you recently?" Puck asked.

She and puck decided to go out to one of their favourite bars for a drink.

"I've just been really busy with the movie" Santana replied, it wasn't a total lie but it wasn't the total truth either, but Santana was going to respect Quinn's wishes and not tell anyone about them and what they get up to behind closed doors.

"Really?" Puck asked, not entirely believing Santana's words.

"Yeah puck, really. Anyway, what's been going on with you? How is the album coming along?" Santana asked.

"It's going good, just two more songs to record and the album is finished"

Santana was glad to hear that. Puck had been her best friend since high school, he was the first person she came out to and he couldn't have been more supportive. If Santana remembers correctly his first words to her when she told him were "awesome, we can pick up chicks together". And ever since that moment, that was all they had been doing. They were a dynamic duo in picking up girls and sleeping with them, not that Santana ever needed his help but it was always nice when he helped out.

"Did you ever think in high school that we would end up here. Me as one of the best directors in Hollywood and you as an award winning artist?" Santana asked her best friend.

"Of course I did, we're awesome as fuck my dear. There's no place else that we should be"

And that was why Puck was her best friend.

"I'll cheers to that" Santana grinned.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry it's been a while. Please leave a review and i hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Cut" Santana shouted from her chair.

She stood up and made her way over to the actors. "Alright everyone, that was perfect. Let's take 5 and then we'll get right back to the same scene but a different angle" Santana directed and then turned around to go back to her chair whilst the camera crew set up for the new angle.

As she was busy watching the scene that was just filmed back a person walked up to her.

"Hey San" Santana looked up to see the flirty smile of Kitty stand before her.

"Oh, hey Kitty. You did great back there" Santana complimented her, Santana always found that it was best to compliment her actors any time she could when they did a good job because it always encouraged them to keep up the good work and give it their best shot every time they worked.

Kitty's smile got even bigger once hearing Santana's words and then she stepped even closer to the brunette, just inches away from Santana's legs.

"Thanks san, you did a great job at directing" Kitty returned.

"That's good to know" Santana smiled back at the blonde.

"Anyway, I came over here to ask you if you wanted to come over to my place this evening" Kitty took one step closer so that now she was standing at Santana's side as she trailed her finger down Santana's arm.

"Oh yeah? And do what?" Santana couldn't stop herself from asking back.

This question caused Kitty to lean into Santana's side fully and whisper in her ear. "Anything you want".

Santana knew what that meant, she knew Kitty had been flirting with her for a while but she had no desire to go through with sleeping the blonde. Santana made a rule for herself not to hook up with the people she worked with, mainly because she didn't want there to be any drama from the other person when Santana didn't want to make a relationship out of the hook up. Another reason she was persistent on not hooking up with Kitty was that there was another blonde occupying her time right now.

Quinn was the only person Santana was sleeping with at the moment and Santana didn't want to fuck that situation up by fucking somebody else, she had no desire to sleep with anyone else. Quinn was amazing in bed and Santana was captured by her at the moment and she didn't want to be freed.

Santana shifted her eyes up and across the room she saw the hazel eyed beauty staring back at her, but on the blonde's face was a harsh scowl, when Quinn had caught Santana catch her eye she turned her gaze elsewhere which Santana thought was odd and because of this Santana turned back to the other blonde who was begging for her attention.

"Sorry Kitty, I can't tonight. Maybe some other time though" Santana flashed Kitty her infamous Lopez smile.

She didn't want to let Kitty down completely because then Kitty would most likely get pissed off with her and then her movie would turn to shit and that was the last thing she wanted.

"You let me know" Kitty winked and then walked off, leaving Santana satisfied that she made the right choice.

When Kitty had walked away from her Santana stood up so that she could walk towards the other blonde. The blonde who she desired the most, but halting her movements towards Quinn who was standing at the side with Emma and Mike was a member of the camera crew.

"Santana" he got her attention and the brunette shifted her gaze towards him.

"What's up Jerry?" she asked.

"We're having a little difficulty with one of the cameras, we're thinking it will take about an hour to fix and set up" he told her.

Santana sighed as she heard this, she hated having to stop production when they were in the middle of a scene because it meant that makeup and hair would have to be touched up before they could start again.

"Alright, just do what you got to do and let me know when it's back up alright"

"Will do" with that he walked away.

"Alright everyone" Santana shouted, gathering everyone's attention. "Because of technical difficulties we're going to take a break for about an hour and then after that we'll have touch ups and then get back to the scene" she finished.

Because of this everyone went their own way, either sitting down on set in their chairs or going to their own trailers.

Santana instantly saw Quinn walk off, most likely to her own trailer and by instinct Santana followed her.

She got there and knocked on Quinn's door and once she heard that faint 'come in' she opened the door and entered the blonde's trailer closing the door behind her as she walked in.

"Hey" Santana walked up to Quinn and by instinct she placed her hands on Quinn's waist.

"Hey" Quinn replied.

"You seemed a little pissed off before, anything wrong?"

"Nope" Quinn answered, the shortness of her answer confirming to Santana that something was most definitely up.

"Really?" Santana was not convinced at all. "Because when I was talking to Kitty you seemed…" Santana drifted off in realisation when she saw Quinn clench her jaw and look away.

This brought a little smile to Santana's face, "you were jealous" she realised. Something about that made Santana a little happy inside, seeing Quinn Fabray jealous that she was talking to another girl was quite the ego boost.

"Please" Quinn scoffed, "Why would I be jealous?" Quinn removed herself from Santana's grip and walked back towards the table against the side.

Santana wasted no time in walking back up to where Quinn was standing. "You were so jealous, that's why you looked pissed off"

"Sure Santana, if that's what you need to believe"

"Okay then, why did you look that way when I was talking to Kitty?" Santana asked.

"I just wanted to know if you were sleeping with someone else, just need to know if I should get tested"

"That's the reason? That's the reason you're going to go with? To know if you should get tested or not?" Santana laughed, "Alright Quinn, if that's the reason _you_ need to believe"

Quinn turned around hastily and turned around so that she could avoid eye contact with Santana, she hated that she was jealous over someone else getting Santana's attention but she sure as hell wasn't going to let Santana know that.

Suddenly Quinn felt arms wrap tightly around her waist and she felt Santana lean into her.

"You have nothing to worry about Q, I'm not sleeping with anyone else, just you" Santana whispered in her ear. "I only want you"

This along with Santana's lips on her neck caused Quinn to shut her eyes, Santana's lips always managed to do that to her.

"San" She breathed out.

"Turn around Q"

Quinn wasted no time to turn around and straight away she crashed her lips onto the brunettes. Her arms instantly wrapping around Santana's neck and Santana's shifting down to Quinn's thighs to lift them up so that Quinn was sitting on the table. Quinn instantly wrapped her legs around Santana's waist.

Santana reached up to the straps of Quinn's dress shifted them down Quinn's arms to get it off her, Santana couldn't help but grin as she saw that Quinn wasn't wearing a bra so her breast were freed once the dress was around her waist

Santana trailed her kissed down Quinn's body and attached her lips to one of Quinn's breast, circling the nipple with her tongue, her right hand instantly found its way to the other breast to mimic her actions with her fingers.

"Fuck Santana" Quinn's fingers ran through the base of Santana's hair and gripped on, but after not long she needed to feel Santana's lips on her own again so she dragged Santana up and crashed their lips back together.

"Take off your shirt" Quinn ordered.

Santana grinned and quickly got rid of her top and Quinn wasted no time in undoing Santana's bra. Once she was topless Quinn quickly pulled her back into the heated kiss.

"Fuck me Santana"

Santana trailed her hand south and under Quinn's dress, she quickly discarded Quinn of her black panties and threw them behind her, not caring where they landed.

She put her hand back underneath Quinn's dress, not caring about removing the rest of it.

She trailed her fingers through Quinn's centre, smirking into the kiss as she felt how wet Quinn was. It was an amazing feeling to Santana knowing that she could get Quinn this wet.

Upon feeling Santana's circle her clit Quinn's head rolled back and Santana moved her kisses from Quinn's lips to her neck where she had to force herself not to leave a mark because that would definitely get people talking.

"San" Quinn exhaled.

"Yeah baby?"

"Inside" Quinn moaned.

Santana entered Quinn with two fingers causing Quinn to moan very loudly, that was another thing about Quinn which Santana loved, the moans she made when they were having sex never failed to turn Santana on.

Santana thrust her fingers in and out of the blonde, curling them every now and then.

"I'm so close San"

"Come for me baby" Santana whispered.

However, Quinn was suddenly interrupted by the door to her trailer opening and someone walking in on them.

"Hey Quinn, they told me that you guys are on break so… OH MY GOD!" Rachel came walking in, her eyes going straight to the pair in front of her.

"Rachel!" Quinn shouted in shock that her friend had just walked in on her and Santana.

Santana was at a loss here, she couldn't move because her fingers were still inside of Quinn and to add to that she didn't have a shirt on.

"I knew it! I knew you were attracted to her" Rachel said to Quinn.

Santana couldn't help but smirk at that, but then she suddenly started to get a little cramp in her hand so she moved it a little and then what happened next caused Santana to grin.

Quinn was in complete shock that Rachel had just walked in, so far she had done a pretty good job in denying that she and Santana were something but Rachel had literally just caught them in the act, she couldn't deny it anymore.

Quinn's arms were still wrapped around Santana, not wanting to move because she didn't have a top on and Santana was covering her. However, suddenly she felt a shock of pleasure go through her, Santana's fingers had just moved inside of her, reminding her of how close she was to her orgasm.

"Santana!" she groaned, her breath picking up its pace.

Santana couldn't help but feel mischievous as she saw Quinn's reaction and she couldn't stop her hand from moving again. It's like they were acting on autopilot and they had a job to fulfil and she couldn't stop until she had made Quinn come.

"Oh my God Santana" Quinn couldn't stop herself from moaning.

"Um Quinn?" Rachel was still standing there in shock.

Quinn moaned once again, she knew Rachel was still standing there but she couldn't stop it from coming out.

"Um I'll just come back later" Rachel stuttered out, not knowing what to do.

Quinn nodded and shut her eyes tightly and as Santana curled her fingers one last time Quinn was sent flying into her orgasm screaming the Latina's name in ecstasy.

Santana knew that she probably shouldn't have done that but she just couldn't help it, lust took over her and controlled her actions.

When Quinn came down from her high, she immediately gave Santana a look as in 'I can't believe you just did that', however Santana just stood there grinning from head to toe, she couldn't help it.

"I am so going to get you back for that" Quinn panted.

* * *

"Let's just get it over with" Quinn said as she sat down at a table opposite Rachel.

When she had recomposed herself and gotten redressed she headed out to go and talk to Rachel, Quinn was dreading this because this was not something she specifically wanted to talk about. It was enough knowing that Rachel had basically watch her have sex and now they had to talk about it? This was going to be pure torture.

"Get what over with Quinn?" Rachel asked innocently, smirking widely knowing that this wasn't going to be fun for her.

"Come on Rachel, don't make this any more difficult for me than it is already" Quinn pleaded.

"Alright alright" Rachel gave in after seeing the discomfort on Quinn's face. "So, you and Santana?"

"Yup"

"You two are together?" Rachel asked.

"We're not together together, just sleeping together" Quinn confirmed to her friend.

"And you're okay with that?" Rachel asked back sceptically.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Quinn returned.

"Quinn, you've never been the type of person to be friends with benefits with somebody"

"Why can't I be?"

"Come on Quinn, is that all you really want from Santana? Do you just want to be fuck buddies with her?"

Rachel noticed how it took longer than usual for Quinn to reply and that pretty much gave her the answer she expected.

"Yes" Quinn replied but Rachel didn't believe it for a second.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry for the wait, hopefully the next chapter will come along sooner, anyway please leave a review to let me know what you think.

* * *

"Okay, what gives Lopez? That was like the third girl you've turned away tonight? Are you sick or something?" Puck asked, confused as to where the Santana he knew had gone. He was all for holding out for the hotter girl to come along but that last one was so hot that if she came up to him he would have ditched Santana in a heartbeat.

Santana shrugged as she took a sip of her drink whilst leaning down to get more comfortable in booth she and Puck were sat in. "Guess I'm just not feeling it tonight" she replied, not giving the real reason she didn't want to hook up with a random girl.

Puck squinted his eyes in response, not buying Santana's excuse at all. For the past couple of weeks he could tell that something was going on with Santana, she had been acting differently and he really wanted to know why.

"I'm not buying it San, there's something going on with you and I want to know what it is"

Santana sighed, it wasn't a lie that she was starting to act differently, especially when she and Puck went out to clubs and there were girls throwing themselves at the pair. However, the reason why she was acting differently was because of a certain girl, she didn't want to mess up whatever she and Quinn had going on, she had absolutely no desire to sleep with anybody else right now because being with Quinn was better than she could ever imagine, plus she saw how jealous Quinn got when Santana even spoke to another girl, so she didn't want to spark any unnecessary flame. Although she had to admit, it was incredibly hot how Quinn got jealous, plus the possessive sex she received from it was an even better outcome.

However, Puck asking her what was going on with her lately did become a slight problem for her since Quinn was so adamant on keeping what was going on with them a secret, however, since Rachel knew about them surely it was okay if she told Puck. She knew that it would feel good to tell someone what she was feeling and thinking and Puck was her best friend so she didn't have to worry about the word getting out.

"Can we get out of here, there's this twenty four hour diner around the corner, let's go there and I'll tell you everything" Santana replied, finishing her drink and them standing up to leave the booth.

"Alright, we can do that" Puck followed suit and followed Santana out of the booth and then out of the club.

When they got outside Santana was relieved that there were no paparazzi outside waiting for them, she didn't want to deal with having to run away from them and hide from them.

The walk to the diner was short, when entering they went straight to the table and sat down. Before Santana even got a chance to look at the menu, Puck was already on to her about her big secret.

"Okay, spill Lopez. What's going on?" he asked straight away.

"Jeez, at least give me a minute to get sorted"

"Come on San, there's something different about you lately, just tell me what it is"

"Fine" Santana sighed, "I've… I've kind of been seeing someone"

Puck's face instantly turned into one of great surprise, "The great Santana Lopez is finally settling down? Never thought I'd see that day"

"I wouldn't say I'm settling down, but I don't know there's just something about this girl, I don't want to ruin it with her" Santana was surprised herself that these words were coming out of her mouth, even she never thought she'd see the day where she was speaking these words, or that she actually felt this way about another person.

"Wow, I'm really happy for you San, although not so happy that I've lost my wing woman"

"I can still be your wing woman, God knows that you need all the help you can get" Santana joked, causing the two of them to laugh.

"Please, I have absolutely no problem with the ladies. Anyway let's get back on subject, so who is this special girl who's got you all loved up"

"Quinn Fabray"

Upon hearing this Puck's mouth hung open, "The ice queen herself?" Puck whistled in appreciation, "Damn San, how the hell did you get her?"

"She's the lead in my movie"

"I know that but seriously San, how did you manage to get Quinn Fabray, I mean, I thought she hated you?"

"She, I don't know judged me before she met me I guess"

"So, how long have you two been together?" Puck asked.

"We're not together together, we've just been sleeping together for about three weeks. But, I don't know Puck, I think I actually want to take things to the next step with her"

"You must really like this girl huh?"

"I really do"

Actually admitting that Santana liked a girl was something very new to her, she first thought that admitting her feelings would be scary but it wasn't, it was the complete opposite, it was actually kind of exciting, it was exciting for her to think that she could actually be in a relationship with Quinn, that they could have a real future together and that thought made her smile.

"Well, I'm really happy for you San"

* * *

Later on in the night when Puck had gone home Santana found herself outside of Quinn's house, Puck had offered her a ride home but she had a different destination of where she wanted to spend the night.

She knocked on the door, hoping that Quinn was still up since it was only 1:30, she was praying that Quinn was up since she hadn't seen the blonde at all today.

Luckily her prayers were answered and the door was opened by the blonde who had completely occupied her thoughts.

"Hi" Santana smiled as she saw Quinn, who was dress in pyjamas with her hair tied up, she loved seeing this side of Quinn.

"Hi" Quinn returned Santana's smile, "What are you doing here? I thought you were out with Puck?"

"I was but I left early because I wanted to see you" Santana replied, and once she saw the grin arrive on Quinn's face after hearing this it made admitting it all the worthwhile.

Quinn reached out to grab Santana's top and pulled her in playfully, Santana's hands went straight to Quinn's waist as their lips found each other's.

Santana couldn't help but smile into the kiss as Quinn's arms wrapped around her neck.

"I'm glad you came over" Quinn said in between kisses.

"Mmm me too" Santana said just before leaning back out of the kiss. As she did, she had a chance to get a good look at Quinn. "I like seeing you like this, you look cute in your pyjamas"

"I bet I'd look even cuter without them" Quinn playfully replied back causing Santana to smirk at the insinuation.

"Well I can't deny that"

Quinn stepped out of the embrace and took Santana's hand, leading them both up the stairs and into her room.

* * *

The next morning Santana woke up with a giant smile on her face, Quinn's face stirred into the crook of Santana's neck as Santana wrapped her arms tighter around Quinn, she could totally see herself waking up like this for the rest of her life.

"Mmmh what time is it?" Quinn mumbled into Santana's neck.

"Like 11:30" Santana replied.

"Wow, I can't even remember the last time I slept in that long" they both shifted so that they were both lying on their sides facing each other.

"Well we were up kind of late" Santana grinned, flash backs of their night coming back to her.

"Most of the night I seem to recall"

Santana couldn't stop the smirk from arriving on her face, she and Quinn both did have great stamina's.

"So, anyway have you got any plans for tonight?" Santana asked.

"I don't think so, why?"

"You could come over to my place, I could cook us something" Santana suggested, really hoping that Quinn would say yes because this was her way of asking Quinn out on a date.

"I can do that" Quinn smiled, and upon hearing this Santana sighed quietly with relief.

"Good" Santana grinned, not stopping herself from leaning forward once again to connect her lips to Quinn's.

* * *

Santana was currently in her kitchen making finishing touches on the meal she made for her and Quinn. Santana had never put this much effort into a meal before in her life, tonight she was going to ask Quinn to be her girlfriend officially, to say she was nervous was an understatement, but along with this she was also incredibly excited.

She had placed candles and flowers on the table to set the mood, and the lights were dimmed. Everything was perfectly set up, she even had Quinn's favourite wine on the table.

Quinn was supposed to be arriving any minute now.

_Quinn was just about to leave to go to Santana's, she was already running late but before she could get out the door she heard her phone ringing. _

_Looking at the caller ID she saw that it was Tina. _

"_Hey Tina"_

"_Hey Quinn, what are you up to tonight?" Tina asked. _

"_I'm just about to head over to Santana's, why?"_

"_Ah… um well, you might have to cancel that?"_

"_What? Why?"_

"_Now just remember that this isn't me talking okay Quinn, but the agency wants you to go out with Sam tonight, they've already called the paparazzi to photograph you two together" Tina informed her. _

"_Why on earth would I want to do that?" There was no way she was going out with Sam tonight, he was the last person she wanted to see, especially since he hadn't left her alone since she ditched him at the award show. _

"_There have been rumours about you and Santana and the agency feels that this could harm your image so they want to deny these rumours by photographing you and Sam to assure that the rumours are false" _

_Quinn's heart stopped a little, there were already rumours about her. She really didn't want that, rumours about her could really hurt her reputation. Inside, she was seriously panicking and she could only think of one thing which would stop that. _

"_I'll do it"_

Quinn was late, like half an hour late and that was unusual for the blonde, she was never late to anything so Santana couldn't help but worry.

If Quinn didn't arrive in the next five minutes the food would definitely be ruined and Santana didn't want that because she had cooked Quinn's favourite, she had out a lot of effort into tonight so she really hoped that it payed off.

She was just about to call Quinn to ask if she was okay but before she could do that her phone buzzed, telling her that she had a new message.

**Something came up and I can't make it tonight, I'm sorry – Quinn. **

Santana's heart sank at the message, Quinn didn't even give her an explanation as to why she couldn't come.

She downed the rest of her glass of wine and then stood up off the couch to walk to the kitchen. She waked over to dish that was filled with lasagne, not bothering to clear the dish she placed the whole thing in the bin.

She blew out the candles and threw the flowers in the bin. After that message she wasn't in a great mood.

Whilst she was a little annoyed that Quinn wasn't able to make it, she really did hope that nothing was wrong with Quinn, whatever it was she was sure that Quinn had a proper reason to cancel, she was sure she would find out tomorrow on set.


	10. Chapter 10

Please leave a review!

* * *

Santana tried to just fall asleep, but it was pretty hard to do so when all she could think about was Quinn and why she had to cancel. She couldn't help but think that it must have been something important for Quinn to cancel last minute and Santana being who she was just couldn't let that go.

She threw back the covers off her body and stood up out of the bed. She walked to her closet to quickly put on some black jeans a t-shirt and then her leather jacket. She was going to go over to Quinn's place and make sure everything was okay. She walked into the kitchen and picked up the flowers out of the bin, they were still presentable enough to give to her and Santana hoped that these would cheer Quinn up from what had happened.

After putting her boots on she was out of the door. The drive to Quinn's was short and when she got to her house after parking in Quinn's driveway she got out and walked up to the door.

She knocked but after a couple minutes of waiting by the door she realised that no one was in. Santana didn't mind, she would wait for as long as she had to, she just had to know that Quinn was okay, call it her protective instincts, especially after finally realising that she actually wanted to be with the blonde and not in just a friends with benefits way, in an actual relationship way. Santana was hoping that whatever it was that caused Quinn to cancel wouldn't change things between them, she didn't want anything to get in the way of their future together.

She got back in her car and sat down, placing the flowers on the seat next to her and turning on the radio, she would wait as long as she had to.

It was around half an hour later when Santana noticed another car coming into the driveway, upon seeing it she picked up the flowers and got out of the car.

"I'm really glad we did this Quinn" Santana heard a male voice say.

Santana walked around her car to see what was going on. She froze completely when she saw who Quinn was stood with.

"Santana?" Quinn noticed the brunette standing there, "What are you doing here?"

Santana regained herself on the outside but on the inside she was beyond confused at what Quinn was doing with Sam. She walked up to the two blondes, the flowers still in a firm grip in her hands.

"After reading your text I assumed that a family member had passed away or something so I came here to see if you were okay. What are you… what are you doing with _him?"_

"We're on a date" Sam, who was glued to Quinn's side said proudly as he placed an arm around Quinn's waist. Hearing that and seeing his arm around the blonde caused Santana to clench her jaw tight.

"That's why you cancelled on me? To go out with trouty mouth! I thought you told me that he was pathetic, that you didn't want anything to do with him?" Santana didn't know what was going on right now, why the hell would Quinn cancel on her to go out with Sam? It didn't make sense.

This information sunk her heart, and it made her question whether everything Quinn told her was the truth and if what Santana felt was just a one sided thing.

"We're back together" Sam puffed his chest out as he said so proudly and albeit very smugly.

"You're…" Santana couldn't even finish her words because she was getting more and more upset and angry by the minute and she really didn't want to show that in front of them.

"No" Quinn was quick to respond, seeing that Santana was getting upset she had to clear the air. She stepped out of Sam's embrace and walked closer to the brunette. "Santana, listen it's not what you think"

"Really? Because it looks to me like you just went on a date with your ex-boyfriend"

"Santana" Quinn pleaded, stepping closer once again.

"You know what? I came here because I was worried about you and I wanted to see if you were okay which clearly you are so I'm just gonna go. Leave you two to have your goodnight kiss" Santana said bitterly before dropping the flowers and turning around to get back into her car.

"Santana please, let me explain" Quinn pleaded once again.

"Goodbye Quinn" Santana didn't bother to turn around, she didn't want them to see what kind of effect this was having on her. Instead she got back in her car and drove away, leaving the two blondes in the driveway outside of Quinn's house.

"Wow, she was acting all kinds of crazy" Sam chuckled as he watched Santana drive away.

Hearing this caused Quinn to turn her head back to Sam after picking up the flower Santana had dropped.

"Look Sam, this was a mistake. I should never have agreed to do this tonight. You should go" Quinn said before turning away to walk up to her front door leaving Sam stood alone. Which he wasn't for long as he quickly chased after her.

"Wait, I meant what I said about getting back together Quinn. Tonight was just an example of how great we are together. You're the one, Quinn"

Quinn sighed, this was one of the many reasons she knew that this was a bad idea. Plus the only reason which she had a smile on her face for the night was because they had a table outside the restaurant and the paparazzi were taking pictures of them all night and she needed them to think that she was straight and the Santana rumours were just rumours and not real even though they actually were.

"No Sam, I'm really not. Let's just forget that this happened. Goodnight" She turned the key in her door and walked inside, hearing Sam shouting "I'm not giving up" as she closed the door on him.

She felt beyond guilty about what had just happened, the look on Santana's face would haunt her. To see how upset she was getting caused Quinn to feel upset, she didn't want Santana to get the wrong idea which she clearly did. Or rather didn't, Quinn did ditch Santana tonight to go out with Sam, that part was true but she in no way had feelings for the guy and she needed Santana to know that what she did tonight was for public reasons only.

She walked in her house and went straight to the kitchen. She reached up to pick up the empty vase in the cupboard and filled it with water. She placed the flowers in the vase.

They really were beautiful, lilies were her favourite smile and she could help the smile from arriving on her face because Santana knew that. She waited enough time in her house so that by the time that she walked back outside to her car, Sam would be gone by now.

She grabbed her car keys and walked out the front door to her car. There was no way in hell that she was just going to sit in her house and mull over everything that had happened tonight, she needed to go and see Santana and tell her everything that was going on, that she had no feelings for Sam at all.

She got in her car, placed the keys in the ignition and left to drive over to Santana's place.

It didn't take her long to get to Santana's, probably because she was speeding all the way there as she wanted to get there as fast as possible. She didn't even know if Santana would let her in but she had to at least try.

Once parked up, she got out the car and walked up to Santana's front door knocking many times.

To Quinn's relief the door was opened.

"Shouldn't you be with your boyfriend?" Santana bitterly said as she took a swig of the bottle of rum that was in her hands.

"Santana, it's not what you think"

"Then what is it? Because it looked like trouty was just about suck you in to his huge mouth before you saw me. You cancelled on me so that you could go out with him tonight, I don't need you to explain this to me Quinn, I saw it all." Santana attempted to close the door but Quinn quickly placed her hand on the door to stop her, she even pushed it back and forced her way inside.

"Yes, I cancelled on you to go out with him tonight" Quinn started off causing Santana to shut the door and turn around. "Just before I was about to leave to go to your house I got a call from my agents telling that there were rumours about you and I out there, so they set me up on a date with Sam so that the paparazzi could get photos of us together. It was for publicity reasons only. You have to know that I would have much rather been here with you" Quinn moved forward to place her hands on Santana's cheeks.

Santana looked up into those hazel eyes she had grown so fond of, "You know, tonight was an important night. I made your favourite meal, got your favourite wine, placed candles out, did all this romantic crap because I was going to ask you to be my girlfriend because I'm crazy about you Quinn. You're the first girl that I've actually wanted to make a proper commitment to, but hearing about how you went on a date with your stupid ex-boyfriend just because you were scared of some rumours pretty much tells me what your answer was going to be. So if you don't mind Quinn, you should probably go and leave me to drink the rest of this bottle in peace". Santana stepped out of Quinn's embrace and took another swig from the bottle of rum.

She walked away from Quinn leaving her to let herself out. She walked up the stairs and went to her room.

Quinn was left standing in Santana's hallway, shocked at Santana's words and yet completely ecstatic at them. She wanted that commitment, she wanted it so badly, and she just wasn't ready for anybody but her and Santana to know about it yet.

Quinn couldn't leave now, she followed Santana up the stairs and into her room. She walked up to Santana to was stood by the bed drinking from the bottle. Quinn walked up to the brunette and snatched the bottle of rum out of Santana's hands.

"Hey!" Santana complained as she turned her body towards Quinn. "What the fuck, Quinn"

Quinn ignored the complaint and instead crashed her lips onto Santana's.

Santana couldn't stop herself from kissing the blonde back, it was like she was addicted to Quinn's lips and once she had a little taster of them she had to have more.

She instantly wrapped her arms around Quinn's waist as Quinn's arms found their way wrapped tightly around Santana's neck.

Santana wasted no time in pushing her tongue into Quinn's mouth, receiving a moan from the blonde, which just made Santana want the blonde more.

However, Quinn was the first to let go of the kiss whilst still keeping her lips hovering over Santana's.

"Ask me the question, Santana"

"What?" Santana was still a little hazy from that kiss.

"Ask me to be your girlfriend" Quinn breathed onto Santana's lips.

"Quinn, you clearly don't want…"

Quinn cut Santana off with another passionate kiss, "Ask me, Santana"

Santana looked into the hazel eyes before her and saw that they were staring deeply into her own, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes" Quinn grinned before leaning back in to connect her lips to the brunettes in front of her.

They kissed as equals, as two people showing their love for one another, that nothing else in the world mater right now other than what was going on in this room.

"Mmmm wait" Santana gently pushed Quinn to separate them slightly, but still close enough that their arms were wrapped around one another. "I thought you didn't want to tell anybody about us?"

Quinn paused for a second, feeling guilty about her answer but it was something she had to do, "I don't, not yet at least"

"So what? You want us to have a secret relationship?"

Quinn sighed, she really didn't want to have to do this to Santana but she couldn't be public with this right now, she wasn't ready for the amount of attention that this would bring and she didn't know what it would do to her career, after what Tina told her earlier it would exactly be an ego boost.

"For now, yes."

"You do know that this means that you're practically forcing me back in the closet right?"

"I want to be with you Santana, I want that more than anything but I'm not ready for people to know about us yet. The press would have a field day if they found out and I really don't want that kind of attention right now, can't we just keep it between us for now?"

Only one question came to Santana's mind right now and before they continued to do anything she had to know the answer to it.

"Are you ashamed of me?" Santana asked, her vulnerability getting passed the walls she had built up.

"What? No, of course not!" Quinn was quick to shut down Santana's words, hating that Santana had thought that. "I am crazy about you Santana, I just don't want to ruin what we have going on right now with it going public where people can butt in and ruin it for us"

Santana really hated the idea of having a secret relationship, she was happy with who she was and had worked hard for that and now a part of her was being pushed away but on the other hand she really wanted to be with Quinn and right now the latter was more important.

She could see that Quinn was scared and she had every right to be, so Santana would give her the time to process things for herself.

"Okay, we can keep it between us"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I don't want to push you into doing something you're uncomfortable with"

Hearing this caused Quinn to grin and lean back in to passionately capture Santana's lips with her own again. "Now how about we celebrate this relationship the proper way"

Santana grinned into the kiss, "What did you have in mind?"

"You and me, naked on every surface in this house" Quinn propositioned suggestively.

"This is going to be a long night isn't it?"

"You bet your ass it is"


	11. Chapter 11

Please leave a review and let me know what you think!

* * *

"Sarah, delete" Quinn stated straight away as she read the name of Santana's phone.

"I haven't even explained this one yet though?" Santana questioned back.

She and Quinn were at Quinn's house on her bed going through each other's phones and updating their contact list, getting rid of anyone unnecessary – unnecessary as in slept with, dated or even flirted with. It was Quinn's idea because she really didn't like the idea of Santana still having the numbers of the girls she had slept with. Santana didn't mind though because she too was not fond of Quinn still having the numbers of the guys she had dated, plus deleting Sam's name of Quinn's contact list really did fill her with joy.

"Her picture on your phone is of her boobs"

Santana had been caught out there, she didn't even know about that. You would think that she would feel a little disappointed that she never noticed that before but she wasn't, not at all, because now she had Quinn's boobs to look at all the time and she liked Quinn's boobs – not too big and not too small, perfect.

"Ah, okay then. Delete her"

"Alright next we have, Amber" Quinn read, scrolling through the names.

There was only one slight problem with this whole deleting each other's past thing, it hadn't taken Santana long to go through Quinn's list, Quinn however was still going and Santana could already tell that Quinn wasn't too happy about that fact.

"Amber, umm… " Santana felt guilty about it but she really couldn't place that name.

Quinn could sense this and decided to go on Santana's messages with the girl to give Santana a reminder of who she was.

_**Come over tonight, we can have a repeat of what happened in the dressing room ;) – Amber**_

Reading the messages caused Santana to remember, Amber was a model she had hooked up with a few months ago. This was getting more and more awkward because reading those kind of messages in front of Quinn did not feel good. Reading these messages was just reminding Santana of who she used to be, she didn't want to be the type of person who had meaningless sex and slept with a different girl every night, she wanted to be the relationship type of person. She wanted to be a one woman kind of girl, and that one woman being Quinn. Santana had absolutely no desire to hook up with anybody else, Quinn was the only girl for her right now and she planned on staying with the blonde for a very long time.

"Ah, yeah you can go ahead and delete her" Santana replied after reading the message.

"You should just get a new phone and a new phone number. I don't like the fact that all these skanks have your number and that they can just message you anytime" Quinn commented, a frown forming on her face.

"I would but I have really important contacts in there, work contacts who I need to actually have my number" Santana explained.

"Still" Quinn mumbled, still not very happy with the situation.

Sensing that Quinn was not happy at all with what was going on, Santana leaned forward to place her hands on Quinn's cheeks and moved in to connect their lips together.

"You have nothing to worry about baby, I only want you. These girls don't even compare to you, Quinn" Santana said in between kisses, she was going to do everything she could to prove to Quinn that she was in this for the long haul, that her past was not going to be an issue because none of those girls meant anything to her and Quinn means everything and she wasn't about to go and fuck that up.

"You promise?" Quinn questioned back.

"I promise. I'm all yours, Q"

Hearing this caused Quinn to wrap her arms around Santana's neck tightly, pulling on Santana to climb on top of her as she lay down on the bed, not letting go of the brunette's lips in the meantime.

Things got heated up pretty quickly and both of their tops were removed, with Quinn's bra following soon after. Santana didn't waste any time in getting her hands on Quinn's pale breasts, rolling her thumb over the hard bud which caused the blonde to moan into the brunette's mouth. Santana would never get tired of seeing the blonde writhe underneath her, it was a great little ego boost for her, plus it never failed to turn her on even more.

"Hey Quinn, I used the… Oh my God! Again, really?" the loud voice shouted through the room causing them both to scramble to cover themselves with the duvet, Quinn mainly because she was the one who was fully topless.

Neither of them could believe that Rachel had caught them again, especially since this time they were in Quinn's actual room and it was kind of Rachel's fault for arriving unannounced. At least this time Santana didn't have her fingers buried deep in the blonde and at least Quinn wasn't coming because she was mortified the first time that Rachel saw her, to have that happen another time would not be fun.

"What are you doing here Rachel?" Quinn asked, moving the duvet up to cover her completely as she pushed a hand through her hair. She wasn't going to lie, she wasn't exactly pleased to see Rachel now because she and Santana were leading up to something before she came in and ruined the moment.

"I came here to see if you wanted to go out for a drink because we hadn't had a time to catch up in a while, but it appears you're a little busy so I'll just go…"

"Wait Rachel" Quinn felt guilty, it was true – she hadn't had a chance to catch up with Rachel in a while and now that she was here it was the perfect chance for them to hang out. "I'd love to hang out and catch up, just let me get dressed will you?" Quinn said.

Rachel nodded and exited the room, once she was gone Quinn turned towards her girlfriend.

"You don't mind do you? She was right, we haven't caught up in a while, plus I'd really like it if you two got to know each other"

Santana gave the blonde a small smile, "Of course I don't mind, it'd be cool to get to know your friends."

The two of them got out of bed and put their clothes back on, but before leaving the room to go and join Rachel downstairs Santana had a question she wanted to know the answer to, so she knew what to say and what not to say.

"So, are you going to introduce me as your friend or your girlfriend to her?" Santana asked.

"Well she already knows that we're sleeping together after catching us twice now" Santana couldn't help but smirk at the memory of the time Rachel caught them having sex in Quinn's trailer. "Plus I trust Rachel and I know she won't say thinking to anyone so I'm going to tell her the truth"

Santana grinned at that, hopefully this was the way things were heading because Quinn didn't look fazed at all when she said that, like she wasn't bothered by the fact someone knew that she was in a relationship with another woman. There was nothing more Santana wanted than to be out in the open with Quinn, to let everyone know that Quinn was her and she was Quinn's, that they were the real deal and cared for each other deeply.

"Alright then, let's go" Santana said, placing her arm out for Quinn to lead the way.

Quinn led the way downstairs and walked outside to where Rachel was already sat out with a drink in her hand.

"Help yourself why don't you" Quinn joked, sitting down at the round table and pouring a drink for her and Santana from the jug Rachel had brought out.

"Please, your house is like my house, I know where everything is so I just thought I'd save you the effort. Anyway, now that's out of the way why don't you two tell me everything that is going on between the two of you"

Quinn rolled her eyes playfully, "Fine, Santana and I are dating" she told her.

"I knew it!" Rachel shouted causing both Santana and Quinn to be taken back a little. "I knew you liked her more than you said you did" she directed towards Quinn.

Santana couldn't help but grin at that – that even Rachel could see that Quinn was crazy about Santana.

"Well if it's any consolation, I'm crazy about Quinn as well" Santana spoke up.

Rachel smiled, "I'm glad, and as Quinn's best friend I have to say that if you do hurt her I will kill you"

"You've been warned San, death by Rachel Berry can be a dangerous thing" Quinn playfully commented.

"Well then it's lucky that I would never do anything to hurt you, so I think we're good here"

"Aww that's so sweet" Rachel cooed.

"It is" Quinn grinned and leaned forward to give Santana a peck on the lips.

"Aww you guys" Rachel started once again as she saw them exchange their kisses.

"Anyway" Quinn said changing the subject away from her and Santana once she had leaned back from the kiss, "how have you been Rachel?"

"Well, I am going to be on broad way again" Rachel beamed, "My agents have landed me the role of Fanny Bryce and I just can't turn that down, playing her will always be a part of me"

"Wow, that's amazing Rachel. I guess that means you're moving back to New York City then?"

"For a few months yes, I'll still be back and forth all the time so don't you worry"

"Well, I'll have to come and see you when you start then"

"You must"

The three of them continued talking and catching up for a few hours, Santana and Rachel got along perfectly, from the moment Santana mentioned that she was a Barbara Streisand fan Rachel would not shut up and during this time Quinn couldn't stop herself from grinning as she saw her best friend and her girlfriend get along so well.

By the time Rachel had left it was already dark so Quinn and Santana went straight up stairs to Quinn's room and got into bed, instantly wrapping their arms around each other.

"I'm really glad you two got along so well" Quinn said.

"Yeah, she a cool girl. A little too obsessed with Barbara Streisand but we all have our likes and dislikes I guess" Santana shrugged.

"She does love her Barbara" Quinn chuckled. "Anyway, can you believe that it's the last day of filming tomorrow? It's gone by so fast"

"Yeah I know, I'm excited to put the movie together but I'm kind of sad that I don't get to work with you anymore"

"No more secret lunchtime sex in the trailer"

"Now that I am going to miss the most" Santana joked, earning a playful push from Quinn.

"I am looking forward to a break though"

"Mmh me too, and I know just how I want to spend my break" Santana flashed Quinn her infamous Lopez smile.

"Oh yeah? And how's that?"

"With you"


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Don't hate me for this chapter haha, please leave a review!

* * *

Quinn's alarm woke the two girls up the next morning. The blonde's eyes squinting open to see the 5 O'clock flashing up on her phone. She reached her arm over Santana, covering Santana's body with her own as she turned off the alarm. One satisfied it was off, she collapsed onto the brunette beneath her, resting her head in the space between Santana's head and shoulder.

Instantly, the brunettes arms wrapped tightly around Quinn's waist as she felt the blonde lie down on top of her. "Is it five O'clock already?" Santana tiredly mumbled as her body started to wake up.

"Mmhmm" Quinn mumbled tiredly into Santana's neck, placing lazy kisses there as Santana's hands softly drifted up and down her back.

"Apart of me is sad that it's the last day but another part of me is so glad it's the last day of filming today because waking up at five am is something I am not fond of" Santana said, her eyes now opening and adjusting to the light which Quinn had switched on after the alarm went off.

"Me too, I'm so ready for some time off" Quinn replied, she was actually more than excited for some time off because she had actually booked a little vacation in Mexico for her and Santana. Santana didn't know about it yet, so she was going to surprise her with it later on tonight after the wrap party.

"Are you excited for the party tonight?" Santana asked her, mainly because she wanted to ask Quinn if she would finally consider going public with her.

"I am, are you?"

"Yeah, um actually I kind of wanted to speak to you about something" Santana mentioned and straight away Quinn moved off of Santana and on to her side because something about Santana's tone suggested that this was an important conversation that had to paid attention to.

"Okay…"

"I was thinking that at the wrap party tonight we could, I don't know, start to tell people about us" Santana nervously said, she was crazy about Quinn and she just wanted people to know that. She wanted people to know that she was Quinn's and Quinn was hers. She really didn't see it as a big deal.

"Santana" Quinn sighed, "You know we can't"

It annoys Santana slightly that Quinn dismissed it straight away, "Why not? It's not that big of a deal anymore. No one will care that you're gay Q, and if they do then that's their issue"

"I'm not gay" Quinn's defences went straight up.

Santana eyebrows furrowed, the way Quinn didn't even leave a second to spare in responding to Santana's comment. The way she acted like Santana had just called her the worst thing in the world really cut Santana deep. She really didn't understand why Quinn was getting so defensive over this, it was actually upsetting her, the way Quinn was acting.

"Well that's fucking great then, isn't it?" Santana responded, getting more and more annoyed by the minute.

"Santana, you don't understand. I just can't right now"

"I don't understand? I understand better than anyone Q, I've gone through it myself and once I told people about myself it felt good that I didn't have to hide it anymore"

Santana tried to reason but Quinn really wasn't having any of it, she already had her mind-set and she wasn't going to change it anytime soon.

"San" She sighed once again and upon hearing that Santana already knew what was going to come out of Quinn's mouth.

She gave up, she wasn't going to get what she wanted out of Quinn today, and instead she just got up out of bed and started to put her clothes back on.

"Whatever Quinn, let's just forget about it. We should just get ready and go. It's a big day"

The two of them got ready in silence. Santana literally just wanted to shake Quinn and tell her that yes, somethings would change but she would be there for her, and they would get through it together. She wanted the world to know how crazy she was about the blonde next to her, but apparently Quinn didn't want them to know anything.

Once outside Santana made her way up to Quinn's car, waiting behind the passenger door for Quinn to come out and unlock the car. However, once outside and seeing that Santana was waiting outside her car instead of her own Quinn paused.

She knew already that Santana wasn't going to like what she was going to say but she had to, she couldn't have anyone speculating why they were arriving to the set together so early on in the day.

"Um, why don't you take your car" Quinn suggested softly which just caused Santana to bury her eyebrows in confusion.

"Why would I do that? After we finish filming I'm coming back here anyway?" Santana replied back, the plan was for her and Quinn to get ready together before the wrap party which was why Santana was going to come back after they had finished.

Quinn took a deep breath and prepared herself for Santana's reaction, "I don't want people assuming anything. If we turn up together people will start speculating something" she said quietly but Santana heard every word.

Santana released a small bitter chuckle, "You have got to be fucking kidding me, you won't even ride with me to the same place we both work? Whatever" Santana had had enough at this point, she got out her own keys from her bag and unlocked her car, getting in and driving away straight away. She was pissed at this point. She would see Quinn on set and maybe they would talk then, that's if Quinn wanted to be seen talking to her.

Quinn could tell that this wasn't going to be a good day, she hated that she was doing this to Santana but she really couldn't tell the world about their relationship right now.

She got in her own car and followed out in the direction in which Santana went. Hopefully things would be better on set and they could get through the last bit of filming without snapping at each other.

* * *

Things were not better at all, it seemed like the tension had followed Quinn all the way to the set because nothing was running smoothly. Both Santana and Quinn could feel the tension rising every minute the ignored the problem that was going on, and that was showing up in the takes.

"Cut" Santana shouted, nothing was going right at the moment and that was showing up. She wasn't getting the directions through clearly and that was just rising up inside her making her even more aggravated. Not speaking to Quinn and leaving their problem out in the open was really putting a downer on the day and it was really affecting both of their work.

"Santana why don't you take a break" One of the producers said to her, clearly noticing how her mood was affecting her.

Santana nodded and walked off the set towards her trailer, she really needed to get herself together because if she didn't the last day of filming would turn into the second last.

"Alright everyone, we're going to take a half hour break" the producer shouted to everyone on set.

Quinn knew in that moment that she really needed to clear the air with Santana, it wasn't right that their argument this morning was affecting the movie and that wasn't okay, especially when she could see that everyone else was getting a little annoyed with the way things were moving.

She walked over to Santana's trailer, knocking softly on the door when she got there.

The door was opened by the brunette, "You sure you want to be here? Someone might see you talking to me and speculate over us" Santana sarcastically said as she saw the blonde standing before her.

Quinn let the comment go, knowing that she probably did deserve it.

"Can I come in?" she softly asked.

Santana thought about it for a second but moved to the side to let Quinn in anyway. Santana shut the door behind Quinn and then turned around to face the blonde.

"I'm sorry" Quinn apologised straight away as she made her way up to Santana, placing her hands on the brunette's cheeks. "I know you're getting fed up with the way things are and I'm sorry for that"

Santana feeling the need to touch the girl in front of her, placed her hands on Quinn's waist. She knows she too has acted a little out of line, it was just because she was so crazy about the blonde that she wanted to share that with everyone else. "I'm sorry too, I don't want to force you to do something you're uncomfortable with."

Quinn moved her hands from Santana's face to wrapping around her neck, "Can we forget all about this morning?" Quinn asked.

"Consider it forgotten" Santana replied, leaning in closer towards her girlfriend. Already she was feeling better, like the tension was being released. Even though it was gone for now, she knew that it would probably come back later but for now they would forget about it and go back to being the happy couple they were.

The two of them wasted no time in connecting their lips to one another's, deepening the kiss and making it more passionate by the minute.

Santana couldn't stop herself from undoing the buttons on Quinn's dress, they had half an hour so why not put it to good use?

* * *

After what happened in the trailer things ran incredibly smoothly, no hick ups whatsoever and the two of them couldn't be gladder about it.

When Santana finally said "That's a wrap" everyone was beyond happy because they knew they had made an amazing film.

And now they were finally at the wrap party where everyone was having a good time and drinking, celebrating the work they had just finished.

Quinn was talking to Mercedes and Marley in the corner of the room, they were talking about what their plans were now that they had wrapped on filming. Quinn told them that she was going to take a vacation, she just missed out that Santana was coming with her. She couldn't wait to tell the brunette later on tonight because she knew she would be happy about it, it was exactly what they needed after what happened this morning. Just the two of them in another country having some time for just them.

Quinn was just trying to listen to what Marley's plans were but over in the other side of the room she saw Kitty walk up to Santana and that straight away gathered up all of Quinn's attention. She didn't like the other blonde one bit, Quinn saw the way Kitty looked at Santana and Quinn didn't like it one bit. So when she saw Kitty place a flirtatious hand on Santana's arm Quinn lost it.

She excused herself from Mercedes and Marley and stormed over to where Santana and Kitty were talking.

"What's going on over here?" She said as she walked up to the two of them, a fake smile plastered on her face, which Santana noticed straight away.

"I was just telling San how I'm gonna miss working with her" Kitty smiled at the brunette, her hand still on the brunette.

Quinn gave Kitty an even bigger fake smile, "Is that so? Well I think some of us are glad that we're not going to be working with you again"

"Quinn" Santana tried to step in after hearing Quinn's words because this could get out of control any minute if she didn't.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Kitty replied back offended at Quinn's words.

"It's a bit unprofessional isn't it? Flirting with the director of the movie, kind of sluttish if you ask me" Quinn knew that she had absolutely no right to say that because it was incredibly hypocritical of her since she had done it and was now in a relationship with said director but Kitty's actions over the course of the movie had really been getting on her nerves.

Kitty bitterly chuckled, "Oh yeah? You obviously don't apply that for yourself then"

Santana knew that in that moment she really had to get Quinn away from Kitty.

"You fucking bitc..." Santana didn't give Quinn time to finish, she grabbed the blondes arm and dragged her away from Kitty before she did something she would seriously regret. They already had a mini crowd around them, they didn't need more speculators and that was where it was heading.

Santana dragged Quinn over to a secluded area, where they could talk in private.

"What the hell Quinn? You said yourself that you didn't want anyone to know about us, well causing a scene like that makes people think that there is something going on"

Quinn's heart rate is pulsing, she knows that she just dug herself a deep grave by doing that and now with what Kitty said to her, she was seriously freaking out right now.

Did people know about her and Santana? Or was she just saying it to get a reaction out of Quinn? She didn't know what to do.

"Come on, let's go home" Santana said, deciding that it was for the best that they left now before something else happened.

Santana drove the two of them back to her place, and once there they went straight to her room as it was already pretty late.

Quinn was still freaking out at what happened at the party, Kitty's words going over and over in her head right now.

"Quinn" Santana said, getting the blonde out of her thoughts. "Look, don't worry about what happened at the party. No one knows anything okay? She probably just said it to get a rise out of you. And I want you to know that I wasn't flirting with Kitty, I don't want to flirt with anyone other than you. I…"

Santana took a deep breath because right now words were coming to her, words which she had never said to another person before. Words that, she really wanted to say to Quinn because Quinn had made her fall for her in such a short amount of time. These words would change their relationship, and Santana hoped it was for the better. She physically could not keep them in any longer because what she felt was so huge that she just had to tell the blonde in front of her.

"I love you"

There it was, they were finally out in the open and Santana couldn't be happier. She was in love with Quinn, it felt so right.

She couldn't stop the grin from arriving on her face as she said those words. "You don't have to say it back if you're not ready but I just needed to tell you. I am so in love with you Quinn Fabray and I needed you to know that. I'm yours baby" Santana leaned in to hug the blonde as she finished, burying her face in the crook of Quinn's neck.

She could tell that Quinn wasn't ready to say them back, even though Santana knew that Quinn felt the same way about her, but she would give the girl some time. Right now she was just happy that she had finally got them out. Right now she was happy and in love and nothing could ruin that.

"Come on, let's go to bed" Santana said as she leaned back from the hug.

They didn't have sex that night, instead they went straight to sleep with Santana wrapping her arms around the blonde.

Santana fell into a deep sleep straight away, but Quinn didn't. Sleep didn't come to her at all that night, how could it after everything that had happened.

Santana had just told her that she was in love with her, and her heart ached about that. How could Santana be in love with her, she didn't see herself as anything special. As soon as she heard those three words escape Santana's mouth she felt guilty, she felt guilty because she couldn't do this to Santana anymore. Not know that she had told her that she was in love with her. Santana deserved someone who wanted to show her off to the world and Quinn couldn't do that right now, she honestly didn't know if she could ever do that.

She couldn't do this anymore, not now. Quinn needed to get away, especially now that Kitty had basically told her that she knew about her and Santana. She couldn't do this to Santana anymore.

So she did the only thing she could think of, she got out of bed. Quickly scribbling a note and leaving it on the pillow next to the brunette before leaving Santana's house.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I couldn't leave you hanging so here is the next chapter. Please leave a review and let me know what you think.

* * *

Santana woke up with a smile on her face the next morning. Last night she finally told Quinn that she was in love with her and it felt amazing, even though Quinn didn't say those words back Santana knew that Quinn felt them, she just needed time to come to grips with them and Santana would give her all the time in the world if it meant that she got to be with her. She also hoped that now Quinn knew exactly how Santana felt about her and that she was in this relationship for the long hall, it would hopefully encourage Quinn to take the next step and make her want to go public with their relationship.

She stretched her arm out reaching for the blonde girl who had captured her heart, but when she didn't come into contact with anything her eyes opened. She looked around the room and noticed that the girl wasn't anywhere to be seen in the bedroom.

"Quinn" Santana called out quietly at first, wondering if the blonde had just gone downstairs to get a drink or some food, but when she heard no response she was starting to become a little concerned. She shouted her name once again but still no response was given.

Looking around the room again Santana noticed a little note which was resting on the pillow which would have been occupied by the blondes head. Santana quickly picked it up, thinking that Quinn just left her a note to say she was going out to buy something and she would be back any minute. But, it was the complete opposite, she wouldn't be back any minute.

_I can't do this anymore San. I'm sorry. You deserve better. _

It was astonishing that how eleven simple words written on a small piece of paper could break Santana's heart, how they could completely ruin everything, but that's what they did. They broke her.

Santana pushed the covers back off her body, wasting no time in getting out of the bed. She quickly put on a pair of black jeans, a white t-shirt and a leather jacket and then hastily made her way out of the door. She rushed into her car and made her way out of her driveway. Right now she didn't care one bit about the speed limit, all she cared about was that she had to get over to Quinn's, she needed to know what was going on right now, what the hell the note meant and where it came from.

Arriving at Quinn's house she hurriedly got out of her car, ran up to the door and started banging on it.

There was no response.

Seeing that Quinn's car wasn't there she came to the conclusion that Quinn wasn't there, probably because she knew that this was the first place Santana would come to see her.

Santana got back in her car and drove to the next place she could think of.

Rachel's house.

Rachel would definitely be number one on Quinn's list to see after something like this happened. She hoped to God that Quinn would be there because Santana didn't know where to go after this. She knew that Quinn's parents lived in the city but she had no idea where.

Thankfully when she got there Quinn's car was parked in the driveway.

Santana ran from her car to Rachel's doorway, banging on the door like there was no tomorrow.

The door was opened by a confused looking Rachel as to why someone was outside knocking on her door furiously, but when she saw that it was Santana the confused expression went away.

"Santana, what are you…" Rachel began but Santana didn't give her any time to finish. The fact that Rachel was trying to act normal and pretend like she didn't actually know why Santana was here told Santana that Quinn was most definitely here.

"Where is she?" Santana questioned or rather, she ordered Rachel to tell her.

"Santana, she's not here"

"Bullshit she's not here" Santana angrily yet sadly responded, "Quinn" Santana shouted as she barged her way past Rachel, storming her way through the downstairs of Rachel's house. She wasn't down there so Santana started to walk up the stairs, walking into each room until she finally found Quinn sitting on the bed in one of the spare rooms.

Hearing the door open and close Quinn looked up, seeing Santana there, a hurt and confused expression on her face broke Quinn's heart. She stood up from the bed as Santana walked towards her

"What is going on Quinn? What the hell is this about?" She held up the note in her hands.

Quinn could already feel the tears pooling in her eyes. "I can't do this anymore, San" she whispered out, her voice quivering as she said those words.

"So that's it? I tell you I love you and then you walk away. Leaving this bullshit note behind to say it's over? What the fuck, Quinn" Santana herself was forming tears in her eyes, she was not the type of person to let her emotions get the best over her, she hated letting people see her upset so she was the type of person to control what she felt and never let anyone see her vulnerable side. She never let anyone see it apart from Quinn, telling Quinn that she was in love with her was like hitting a milestone for Santana, she had never uttered those words to anyone before and now it was like it was coming back to hit her in the face. This was why she never got into relationships, because they always had a way to bite you in the ass.

"I'm sorry San" Was all Quinn managed to say, her tears now free falling down her cheeks.

And as soon as Santana saw them she stepped forward, cradling Quinn's cheeks in her hands and rubbing the tears softly away with her thumbs. On feeling Santana's touch, Quinn's eyes closed, butterflies forming in her stomach the way they did every time she was with Santana.

"What is this really about Quinn? You want to wait to tell people about us? Then we'll wait, just… please don't do this baby" Santana pleaded as she leaned in, her arms wrapping tightly around Quinn's waist as her head buried in the crook of Quinn's neck.

"Please don't leave me baby" Santana once again pleaded as she started placing kisses along Quinn's neck, pleading now with her kisses instead of her words.

"San" Quinn tried to protest but it just turned into a moan instead, and when she rolled her head back to give Santana more space Santana knew that it was working.

Santana started trailing her kisses from Quinn's neck, up to her jaw and then finally she passionately captured Quinn's lips with her own.

They both moaned as their lips sought each other's, the kiss instantly becoming deeper and more passionate by the second. Something about how the idea that this could be their last kiss taking over both of their minds, and the other part in Santana's mind that if she was going to try and convince Quinn to stay with her it would be through her kiss. It was through her kiss that she would plead Quinn and beg her to forget all about her doubts and just focus on the now, focus on how great they were together.

Quinn removes Santana's jacket and pushes it down onto the floor and Santana quickly gets rid of Quinn's top and then pushes her down on the bed with Santana quickly falling on top of her.

They didn't bother to remove any more clothes, this wasn't the time to take things slow, both of them just wanted to get their hands into the other's pants, they wanted to feel the other in the closest way they could, to have that connection – maybe for the last time.

Their hands worked against each other's, banging into each other as they both worked against the other girl. Their lips still moving against one another as their fingers brought them both to an exotic sensation.

They both knew they were close, it didn't take them long at all. Quinn was sent screaming out first and then Santana followed shortly after, her screams muffled by her face panting into the crook of Quinn's neck.

As they were both brought down from their high, they removed their hands from each other's pants, both of them still left panting.

"I love you" Santana whispered into Quinn's ear, placing another kiss behind it. She had hoped that what they had just done had caused Quinn to forget all about her plan to leave and her plan to end their relationship. But it was the complete opposite and it was those words which Santana just uttered which caused Quinn to remember why she was doing this in the first place.

She moved out from underneath Santana, standing up from the bed. "We shouldn't have done that" She whispered as she searched for her shirt. "I'm sorry, San"

"No" Santana once again pleaded, she sat up and grabbed onto Quinn's bare waist as she sat on the bed. She hugged her tightly, her head pressing sideways into Quinn's stomach. "Please Quinn, don't do this"

Quinn's tears were falling again, in fact they hadn't stopped at all, not even whilst they were having sex. "You deserve better Santana"

Santana shook her head wildly, "No, you do not get to tell me what I deserve. I know what I deserve and what I deserve is you"

Quinn was about to say the same words she had told Santana all morning, that they couldn't, but pausing her words was the fact that Rachel had walked into the room, to see what was going on between the two of them, but when she saw the position they were in – Quinn with no top on and Santana clinging to her like her life depended on it she walked back out, to give the two some privacy.

Quinn's head turned back to the girl who was holding on to her. She brought Santana up so that they were standing face to face.

"I'm sorry Santana, but I just can't" Quinn weakly said back.

Santana's hands sought to find out Quinn's cheeks. "Please Quinn, I love you and I know that you love me. Please baby, don't do this"

Quinn took in a deep breath, probably the biggest deep breath she had ever taken in her life because right now she was about to tell Santana a big lie. A lie that was so far from the truth it was breaking her heart even thinking about it. She knew that once she would tell Santana these words that this would be the end, and that thought killed her, but right now, it had to be done.

Santana deserved someone who would be out in the open with her, someone who had the courage to come out and say that they were in love with Santana Lopez and they were proud. Quinn couldn't do that, she was too weak right now. She didn't know if she could ever see herself coming out to the public and she couldn't do that to Santana. She needed to let Santana go, she just didn't know if she could actually do it. She could say the words but her heart was saying something completely different and that's what they problem was.

Here she goes…

"I don't… I don't love you Santana. I'm sorry, but it's over."

There she said it and now she was breaking inside, not just from the words which she had just said but from how her words were effecting Santana. She could clearly see the pain in Santana's eyes.

Tears were now falling from the brunette's eyes uncontrollably, there was nothing she could do about that. Her eyes found the floor, her brain trying to place together what Quinn had just said. She couldn't get it together.

She couldn't say anything, words were not forming in her brain right now. She looked up to Quinn one last time, hoping that she would take those words back.

But she didn't, she didn't say anything. In just under 24 hours things went from completely amazing to utterly horrific. She couldn't stay here anymore, she had to get out of there. Giving Quinn one last look before leaving the room and out of the house and then driving away, she didn't know where she was going right now. Home, a bar – most likely the latter, she didn't care that it was only 11 O'clock in the morning.

Watching Santana walk out of the room Quinn completely broke down, she sat down on the bed because her legs were literally giving out and not holding her up anymore. Her gaze plastered onto the floor as the tears fell from the pools in her eyes.

One thing on the floor did grab her attention though.

Santana's jacket.

Quinn picked it up and brought it up to her face. It smelled like Santana, Santana loved this jacket and so did Quinn. She loved seeing Santana in it.

"Oh Quinn" Rachel's voice filled the room, her voice laced with sympathy as she took in the sight of Quinn crumbled up on the bed.

She sat down next to the blonde and placed her arms around her, Quinn instantly leaning into the touch.

"Did you really mean that? When you said that you don't love her?" Rachel had to ask.

Quinn sniffled and held Santana's jacket even closer, "No, I didn't"


	14. Chapter 14

"I can't even put into words how happy you've made me" Santana beamed as her arms wrapped tightly around the girl lying next to her.

"I don't know what I was thinking when I said that, of course I love you Santana" Quinn replied, matching Santana's grin completely.

"You do?"

Quinn nodded her head, "Of course I do. I want to spend the rest of my life with you Santana"

"You really scared me you know, even if it was for just a few hours. I got to see how my life was like without you and it broke me. I know we've not been together for long at all but I'm crazy about you Quinn, I want a future with you"

Santana thought that she would never say words like that again, after Quinn told her that she didn't love her she thought that her life was over. But when Quinn arrived on her doorstep last night saying that she had made a huge mistake and that she couldn't even describe how sorry she was it was all fixed and now here she was the happiest she had ever been, lying in bed with the woman of her dreams.

"You want a future with me huh?" Quinn grinned and Santana nodded in response, "What's in this future of ours?"

"Well, one day I'm gonna put a ring on your finger and ask you to marry me and obviously you're going to say yes because who wouldn't want to be married to a hot piece of ass like this"

Quinn chuckled at that.

"And then we're going to get married, and then hopefully when the time is right we'll have kids and probably make a million and one mistakes like every parent does but it'll be perfect. Honestly, I don't know what the future holds for us, I know what I'd like for it to be, but I also know that I'll take any future I can get as long as you're there by my side"

As Santana was talking Quinn realised how stupid she was being last night, and she regretted it completely. She was incredibly glad that she came to her senses, because now she and Santana got to start working towards their future, they could start it right now.

"I want that more than anything" Quinn beamed out, her cheeks starting to ache from smiling too much, not that she cared, she would gladly take the pain right now. "And now that we're talking about our future, I want to take the next step in getting there. I'm going to talk to Tina today, I'm going to tell her about us, that were together and then tonight at the awards show we can tell the world"

Santana couldn't believe what she was hearing, her happiness skyrocketed right now. "Are you serious?" She had to ask because she seriously couldn't believe this was happening.

"I'm serious, San. I don't know why I was so hesitant before, I want the world to know that we're together and that we love each other, I don't want to hide that anymore"

"I love you so much" Santana loved how easy those words came out when she was talking to Quinn.

"I love you too"

* * *

Later on, when Quinn finally managed to drag herself out of Santana's bed she went over to Tina's office. She really hoped that this would go smoothly, if it was just Tina there then it absolutely would but if Jack was also there, she knew that he would have many things to say about it.

She walked into Tina's office and sat down in the chair opposite Tina.

"So, why the surprise visit Q? Not that I'm not happy to see you, I've just got a lot of work to do" Tina smiled at the blonde sat down in front of her.

"Well then I won't take up a lot of your time, I just came here to tell you something before word got out"

"Okay, what is it?" Tina asked.

"I'm in love with Santana"

Judging by the look on Tina's face she was both surprised and unsurprised to hear this.

"Santana Lopez?" Tina asked, even though already knowing the answer

"Yeah, I just wanted to tell you because tonight at the award show we're going public"

"Alright then, I…" before Tina could finish she was interrupted by another voice which had now entered the room and once Quinn heard this voice she sighed knowing that it would now turn more complicated.

"That would be a very bad idea Quinn" Jack's voice took over the room. "You are well known for being the it girl in Hollywood, the girl next door, the girl every guy wants, but now you're the girl every guy wants but can't have because she's suddenly decided that she's gay. People won't like that, people don't like change, and now everything they thought they knew about you isn't true anymore. And now we're all left with the question with why Quinn Fabray isn't getting any more movie offers." Jack finished, looking pretty happy with himself thinking that he had made a completely valid point.

Quinn really wasn't in the mood for fighting with him, so instead she settled with; "You know what Jack, I don't care, I really don't. I don't care if people see my differently because guess what? I am different and that's okay. I don't want people to hire me because they see me as the girl next door, I want them to hire me because I'm a damn good actress and that is why the roles will not stop coming in. I love Santana and I'm doing this, whether you like it or not" she stood up out of her seat, ready to leave.

Tina sat in her chair looking very impressed with the way Quinn was handling Jack, she honestly wished that she could speak to Jack like that but she couldn't because he had a higher position in the agency that her. One day she would tell him where he could stick it.

Quinn walked out of the office feeling mighty proud of herself. All she wanted to do right now was go back to Santana's house and just chill with her the rest of the day but she couldn't because her glam team was coming over to her house to get her ready for tonight, but once she was ready she would be picked up by Santana and they would head off together to the award show.

* * *

Quinn was dressed and ready to go, she was just waiting for Santana to come and get her. When she finally heard the doorbell ring she got butterflies in her stomach. If she was honest she didn't care so much about looking good for the cameras, she cared about looking good for Santana, and so she really hoped that Santana liked her dress.

She opened the door and was faced with Santana, who was dressed in a long black dress. She looked absolutely stunning.

"Wow" were the first words out of Santana mouth as she saw the blonde in front of her. "You look…" Santana lost her words completely, with the way Quinn looked in her red dress, Santana had never seen someone so beautiful.

That was the exact reaction Quinn wanted. "You like?" she asked.

"I love. Devil in a red dress" Santana winked, her words finding their way back to her.

"You're more devil than me" Quinn playfully replied back.

"I know what you're like in the bedroom baby" Santana winked once again causing Quinn to blush.

"Anyway" Quinn quickly changed the subject because the driver was standing right by the car and could most likely hear their conversation. "Shall we go?" Quinn asked and Santana replied by holding out her arm for Quinn to take which she gladly did. She led them to the car and the driver opened the door for them, Quinn climbing in first and then Santana right after her.

The drive to the show was quite short since it was in Beverly Hills where Quinn already lived. Once there Santana turned to her girlfriend.

"Are you sure you want to do this Q? I don't want to push you if you're not comfortable with it"

Quinn smiled at the brunette lovingly and then leaned forward to peck Santana's lips, "As long as you're by my side I'll be ready for anything they throw at me"

"Alright then, let's do this." Santana's door was opened and as soon as she stepped out and the crowd saw her, screams erupted. And when Quinn came out next holding onto Santana's hand, the screams doubled in loudness.

The proceeded to walk the first steps of the carpet, holding on to each other's hands tightly and once the crowd saw that, many gasps were heard along with 'Oh my God's' and then every began chanting their names together.

They walked up for their first proper interview as a couple.

"Santana, Quinn, you both look stunning tonight" The interviewer started off.

"Thank you" the girls both replied, still holding on to the other's hand, certain that they would not let go of them all night.

"Now, I have to ask the question on everyone's mind this evening. Seeing you two walk out the car holding hands and with all the rumours that have been flying about… Are you two together?"

"Yes we are" Quinn replied, surprisingly she wasn't scared at all to say that. It actually felt good.

"Wow, well Santana we can't exactly say we thought we'd see a day where we would see you in a relationship but seeing you two together I speak for everyone when I say you two look the perfect couple"

Santana chuckled because she too never thought she would be in a relationship like this either but life has its way of surprising you. "Neither did I if I'm honest, but when the right girl came along I had to snatch her up before anyone else did" Santana grinned, glancing at Quinn as she said so.

Quinn herself leaned forward and placed a kiss on Santana's cheek in response.

"Aww" the interviewer cooed. "Well you heard it here first folks, Santana Lopez and Quinn Fabray, the new power couple"

They finished the interview and then went along to do some more along the same lines. Once inside they arrived at their seats, people kept coming up to them telling them that they looked great together. One person even said that Santana was a much better match for Quinn than Sam was which instantly made Santana happy, so she was really having the best night of her life.

"So how about instead of going to the after party we have a little party of our own" Quinn whispered in Santana's ear as the show was on.

Santana grinned, knowing full well what Quinn meant. She turned her head to look at the blonde. "I could not love you more. You are literally the perfect girl" she placed a lingering kiss on Quinn's jaw.

* * *

The girls were both lying in bed, their arms wrapped tightly around each other, both of them exhausted from going at it most of the night.

"Thank you" Quinn said.

"For what?" Santana replied, not sure of what she was being thanked for.

"_Santana"_

"For being patient with me, for loving me even when I was a bitch to you, just for being there for me. I really don't know how I got so lucky with you"

"_Santana"_

Santana smiled lovingly, "I don't know how I got so lucky with you. I love you Quinn"

"_Santana"_

"I love you too" Quinn replied.

Santana all of a sudden felt her shoulder being shaken, which she really didn't know where it was coming from since Quinn's arms were wrapped around hers and hers were wrapped around Quinn's.

"Santana" a push came a lot harder, jolting her eyes open.

All of a sudden everything she thought was happening was not. The happiness inside of her had gone away and was quickly filled by the feeling of an oncoming hangover. Quinn was no longer in her arms, instead Santana's arms were wrapped around an almost empty bottle of Jack Daniels.

It was all a dream. Her perfect life with Quinn wasn't real. What was real though was the heartache, the pain, and the memory of Quinn leaving her and saying that she didn't love her.

Their fairy-tale ending was not real, because it seemed that life didn't work out that way. For Santana, life was not fair.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I'll try to get back to updating this on the regular so pretty please leave a review.

* * *

Santana opened her tired eyes, the brightness of the room invading her personal space and forcing her to deal with the horrific headache that was already banging away. The bottle of Jack Daniels was ripped out of her hands and placed on the bedside table causing Santana to groan as she knew that there was still a little bit left in there which she had yet to drink.

"Santana, what is going on? I haven't heard from you in over 48 hours and now I find you here surrounded by empty bottles of alcohol" Puck's voice filled the room and Santana groaned once again, any noise no matter how big or small was a loud noise right now.

"She left me" Santana managed to get out even though her mouth was completely dry from drinking herself into an alcohol induced coma last night.

"Quinn?"

Santana forced herself to sit up in the bed despite her raging headache begging her not to move, "She said she didn't love me and that I deserve better" telling Puck Quinn's words from the previous days was already making Santana want to drown herself in alcohol again just so she could forget them for a few hours.

Puck couldn't comprehend what was going on right now, even though he had barely spent any time with Quinn, he could tell that she was just as crazy about Santana as Santana was about her. Santana had told him that Quinn didn't want to go public with their relationship so to Puck it looked like Quinn had taken the cowards way out by running away and that thought made him furious about how she could do that to his best friend.

"Well you know what? Fuck her then, she's right San, she doesn't deserve you"

Hearing this caused Santana to furiously lean forward in Puck's direction, "Shut the fuck up, she does deserve me, she deserves every single fucking part of me" Santana angrily shouted back, she was furious that Puck would say such a thing.

This didn't scare Puck off though, Santana was his best friend, he knew how to deal with her. "She doesn't San, you deserve someone who will be by your side whenever you need them, who will tell you that they love you and shout it from the rooftops, you deserve someone who won't run away when things get rough and she gets scared. You deserve better Santana and you need to know that"

Santana knew that Puck was right, she knew he was right but it still didn't stop the pain from the heartbreak hurting any less. Quinn was the love of her life and even though they weren't together anymore those words didn't stop her from loving Quinn any less.

"I love her Puck" Santana cried out, her emotions getting the best of her and claiming her entire body once again.

Puck crouched down onto his knees and embraced the sobbing Latina into his arms. "I know San, I know".

* * *

"_Are you sure about this Quinn?" Rachel asked as she loaded her clothes into the suitcase which was placed on her bed. _

_Quinn looked up at her best friend, "I'm sure. I can't be here right now Rachel, I can't be here and see her around all the time"._

_Rachel could still clearly see the sadness in Quinn's eyes, the tear stains tattooed on her cheeks for the past three days. _

"_Alright then" Rachel continued packing her bag. Quinn had asked her to go on the vacation that she had planned for her and Santana. Rachel didn't know if it was a good idea that they go to the place Quinn had planned originally but Quinn insisted saying that it would be a waste of the tickets. _

Quinn looked over at the calm waves crashing against each other as she stood on the beach, Santana was still constantly on her mind, especially since she had originally planned to be here with the brunette instead of Rachel, although she was sure she and Santana would be having a completely different holiday to the one she was having right now.

She spent every single day since she had left Santana trying to convince herself that breaking up with her was a good idea. It was an on and off again switch which she had been going through each day, with her thinking that it was a good idea when she thought of how much easier her life would be if she was with a man and ended up with one but then it because a horrible idea when she was missing the Latina, which seemed to happen every single day, so she was feeling very miserable all the time.

Right now she was missing the brunette like crazy, her presence, her voice, her smell, everything. When she closed her eyes she could picture the girl perfectly, how she dressed, how she stood, the looks she gave, it was like Santana was actually in the room when she closed her eyes, like she was actually on this beach with Quinn right now.

However, that image and moment was quickly cut short and disrupted by some people who she was not expecting to see here.

"Quinn!"

"Quinn!"

She heard her name being shouted so she turned her head to see where it was coming from. She instantly saw the two men with large professional cameras pointing her way. She did not hesitate to turn around and run back to the house she and Rachel were staying in for the next two weeks. She couldn't believe that the paparazzi had followed her here.

Now she was starting to think that it was a good idea that Santana wasn't here with her, because if the paparazzi had captured a picture of her and Santana together here then they would have most definitely been found out.

* * *

Santana was on her way to go and meet Puck for a cup of coffee. He had dragged her to New York City and so far she had spent all of the time locked up in her apartment to which Puck was not too happy about because he knew Santana was just sitting in her apartment feeling sorry for herself and that was not the same Santana Lopez he knew and loved.

Even though she didn't really want to leave her apartment and step outside into the crazy real world, Santana was actually happy about being back in New York. One, because she loved New York, it was one of her favourite cities in the entire world and two, because she knew that she didn't run any risk of seeing Quinn or running into her here.

She really couldn't run the risk because if she ran into the blonde she just knew that it would most likely not end well and it may even result in her breaking down completely and she had down enough of that these past few days, she didn't need to do it anymore and certainly not in front of Quinn.

On her way to the Coffee shop however, something did catch her attention. She stopped at the magazine stand and what was in front of her completely tore her heart to pieces.

Picking up the magazine standing in front of her, she read the front page.

'**Quinn Fabray spotted on vacation in Italy with new boyfriend'**

On the cover was a picture of Quinn standing very closely with another guy. Santana couldn't believe was she was seeing. Here she was wallowing in self-pity after the break up whilst Quinn was out in another country with another guy.

It was like her heart was breaking all over again. Did Quinn really move on that fast?

* * *

Quinn couldn't believe what the headlines were saying about her. Tina had called her last night telling her of what they were printing about her.

It was so stupid, the guy who they had rumoured to be here new boyfriend was Blaine Anderson, he was one of Rachel's co-stars in her new show who was randomly out here and the same time they were and most important of all – he was very very gay.

The paparazzi just loved to make a story out of nothing, especially when it came to her – when something not even remotely interesting came up about her they would have a field day about it, turning it into a big story. Those stories Quinn couldn't care for as they meant nothing to her, this however meant everything, it meant everything because it would most likely send the complete and utter wrong message to Santana if she ever saw it.

There was no way in hell that Quinn would move on that fast from Santana, it would take a long time for her to find someone who would even come close to making her feels things which Santana made her feel, she didn't even know if there was anyone out there who could even begin to compete with Santana.

Right now she just needed to focus on herself and focus on trying to move on and get over the brunette, although right now she was starting to believe that that was nearly impossible.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Sorry for the wait, I've been a bit bust lately but I should have quite a bit of free time in the next few weeks so hopefully I will get back to updating regularly. Please leave a review and I hope you like this chapter!

* * *

Santana couldn't focus – she wished it was because there was a really hot brunette giving her a lap dance but it wasn't. It was because Quinn was still constantly on her mind. It had been three weeks since their break up and everyday seemed just as hard as the last.

Tonight, Puck had taken her to a strip club because he 'just wanted the old Santana to come back' and because Puck had been there for her these past three weeks she agreed to go with him – even thought she knew it was not going to help her one bit.

"Come on San, give the lovely lady some money" Puck light-heartedly laughed as she place some money in the string of the girl giving him a lap dance.

Bringing herself back to reality, Santana handed her girl a twenty dollar bill and then slid out of her seat.

"I'm just going to go outside for a quick cigarette" Santana stood up from her seat as she told Puck, who was still getting his lap dance.

"You know they will let you smoke in here?" Puck replied back.

"I know, but I want the fresh air"

"Do you want me to come with you?" Puck asked.

Santana shook her head lightly, "No, you stay here. Enjoy yourself" she gave him a joking smile.

"You know I will" Puck grinned back playfully.

Santana released a small chuckle, "I'll be back in like five minutes"

"Okay" Puck replied even though his focus was now back on the girl grinding on him.

Santana walked outside on to the dark street. She was incredibly grateful that there were no paparazzi lurking about anywhere because she really didn't want to deal with them right now. She reached inside her jacket pocket for her cigarettes but instead of grabbing them she reached for her phone instead. The few drinks inside her were giving her the liquid courage she needed to continue.

She clicked on the name that had been on her mind for the past three weeks and then placed the phone up to her ear. It had been three long weeks since Santana had heard her voice and she just couldn't hold out any longer.

Santana didn't know if it was a good or bad thing that the phone was answered.

"San"

Santana's eyes shut tightly upon hearing Quinn's voice once again. It sent her heart beating ten times faster. If she had made any progress in the last three weeks it had all gone out the window now.

"Hi" She softly said back after a moments pause.

"Hi" Quinn replied back lightly, the nervousness in her voice evident to Santana.

"Fuck, I've missed your voice. I've missed you" Santana couldn't keep those words in.

Quinn paused for a moment before replying, "I've missed you too"

Hearing that sent Santana's heart soaring, but then the image of Quinn with that guy came floating back to her.

"Have you? Because I've been reading that you're all loved up with someone already"

"Santana" Quinn said sadly, "You know that wasn't true"

"I don't know what's true and what's not anymore. I wish this was all a dream Q. I just want to wake up tomorrow morning with you in my arms telling me that everything is okay"

"I'm sorry San" Quinn sincerely said back.

"Where are you right now? Are you still in Italy?" Santana asked, since she knew that Quinn was not in LA right now.

"I'm in New York. I'm going to stay with Rachel for a little while. I think it's what's best, so I…" Quinn drifted off, not finishing the sentence.

"So you don't have to see me" Santana finished it for her.

"To make things easier for the both of us" Quinn concluded.

"Nothing about this is easy Quinn"

"I'm sorry San" Quinn said sadly once again, even though she knew that sorry was not enough to make this better.

"Sorry doesn't make the pain go away Q"

Quinn didn't know what to say, or rather she knew what she wanted to say but she just couldn't say those words even thought she wanted so badly too.

"It was real wasn't it Quinn? You really did have feelings for me, I'm not just imagining it am I?"

"It was real" Quinn assured her, not wasting any time to reply to the brunette. What she felt for Santana was more than real. "I did… I do have feelings for you Santana, but you-"

"Don't say it" Santana stopped her, she didn't want to hear those words once again because she didn't believe them one bit. In her eyes she couldn't do better than Quinn.

"But you deserve better Santana" Quinn finished minus the interruption.

"I don't think I'll ever find anyone better than you Quinn." With that, Santana ended the phone call. She didn't really know what she expected from the call but she had said everything she needed too.

"Hey, what've you been doing? You've been gone ages" Puck's voice brought her out of her Quinn induced haze.

"Sorry I uh…" Santana couldn't stop her voice from quivering as a few tears escaped her eyes. Her emotions were all over the place after getting off the phone with Quinn.

Puck moved forward as soon as he saw the tears leave Santana's eyes, he rubbed them away with his thumbs softly.

"Babe, what's wrong?" He said, he hated seeing Santana like this.

"I called her"

"Quinn?" He asked and Santana nodded, "Fuck San" he sighed, knowing that this wasn't good for Santana.

"I know, I just… I needed to hear her voice"

"I know you don't want to hear this right now San, but she's right, Quinn is no good for you. You deserve way better than her Santana. You deserve someone who is proud to call you theirs, who won't force you to hide an important part of yourself just because she is afraid of what other people might think of her. You need to move on San"

"I don't know how" Santana had never been in this position before, she had never been forced to move on from someone before so she had no idea where to start.

"You know, I've heard that the best way to get over someone is to get underneath someone else" Puck wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Put your natural Lopez charm back to good use".

Santana didn't want that though, if there was anything she knew it was that she didn't want to go back to the person she was before she got involved with Quinn. She didn't want to be the type of person who just slept around with random people every night. She wanted to grow up.

"I don't know, I think I'm done with girls for a while. I think I need to focus on myself right now"

"If that's what you need them I'm right with you babe"

* * *

It had been a month and a half since the break up and Santana could honestly say that she was doing much better. It wasn't to say that she still wasn't madly in love with Quinn – because she was, but not seeing her all the time did actually help, no matter how much she missed the blonde. She started focusing on work more and has a couple of pretty exciting movies lined up. Keeping her mind occupied really did help.

Right now she was at a party Puck had dragged her along to. The party was pretty crap but it got her out of the house on a Friday night.

"Santana Lopez, I knew that was you"

Santana turned around at the recognisable voice and smiled once she saw the familiar blonde standing in front of her.

"Kitty, what are you doing here?" Santana asked happily.

"It's my friend Jenna's party. I didn't expect to see you here tonight. It's a nice surprise" Kitty grinned wildly.

"Yeah well, it was either come here or spend the night alone in my house, but this party kind of sucks so I'm not sure which one was the better option right now" Santana joked, resulting in a chuckle from Kitty.

"Yeah, it's not great. How about this: There is this twenty four hour diner just around the corner, we could go there, grab a cup of coffee and catch up? What do you say?" Kitty smiled to which Santana returned it.

"Alright" Santana nodded, "that sounds good"

The two of them left the party and walked the short distance to the diner where they were seated straight away after the waitress got a picture with both girls because she was a big fan of both of them.

"So, how are you San?" Kitty asked once they were settled in the booth.

"I'm… I'm alright I guess" Santana replied hesitantly as she wasn't really sure how she was. She was doing better but that still didn't mean that she was okay. "What about you? How are you doing?" she asked back.

"I'm good, can't complain really" Kitty shrugged contently.

"That's good"

"What about you and Quinn? You guys still together?" Kitty asked, taking Santana by surprise.

"Wha… I… Uh…" Santana was at a loss for words right now.

"Relax San, I'm pretty sure I'm the only one who figured you guys out" Kitty told her which calmed Santana down a little bit.

"We um…" Santana took a deep breath. "We broke up"

Kitty gave Santana a sad smile and reached over to place her hand over Santana's. "I'm sorry. We're you in love with her?"

Taking another deep breath, Santana replied "Yeah, but it's over between us now so I guess I need to start moving on"

"Maybe I can help with that" Kitty suggested as she rubbed her thumb softly over the back of Santana's hand.

Santana looked into the blondes eyes and smiled, "Yeah, maybe you can" she turned her hand over to meet Kitty's, where their fingers started playing with the others. Maybe this could be the start of something? Santana didn't know but she felt it was time to try at least.


	17. Chapter 17

"So what gives San? You disappeared on me at the party the other night" Puck commented, taking a sip of his beer as he said so.

They were both currently sat in the garden of Santana's house, chilling with a few drinks and catching up on what they had been up to for the past few days.

"I bumped into a friend and we got talking" Santana shrugged as she replied like it was no big deal, but obviously Puck wanted more information than that.

"You got talking? Does that mean talking as in – sexy talking, or talking as in – how are you talking?" Puck asked and Santana playfully rolled her eyes at his comment, finding it funny how his first assumption was that she took someone home for a one night stand.

"I mean talking as in actually talking and catching up" Santana set him straight, she was serious about not going back to the old Santana. She was done with one night stands.

"Who did you run into?" Puck asked.

"Kitty Wilde" Santana responded, taking a drink of her own beer as she was interested yet a little anxious about what Puck had to say about the fact that she was talking to Kitty all night. She was even more interested to see what he would have to say about the fact that she was honestly thinking about what a future with Kitty would be like.

Puck's eyebrows shot up in surprise, yet a teasing smirk soon arrived on his face upon hearing who Santana's new talking buddy was.

"Kitty Wilde huh? Wasn't she the one who was flirting with you throughout the filming of your movie with… you know" Puck felt silly about not saying Quinn's name but he didn't know if talking about her with Santana was okay yet – if Santana was going to be able to have a normal conversation about her.

Santana gave him a small smile, "You can say her name Puck, but yes, that is the same Kitty"

Puck smiled back at the brunette, he was happy about the fact that Santana was moving on. "So you were talking to her, what about?"

"Just general stuff really, but uh, then we kind of talked about the future"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah… I think I'm gonna ask her out" Santana said slowly.

"Are you ready for that? Since you're swearing off one night stands I assume you're talking about dating"

"I don't know, I can't keep drowning in my own self-pity for a women who doesn't love me back, I need to move on. Plus Kitty is a great girl, I'd be a fool to not at least see where it could go" Santana replied.

"Then go for it" Puck encouraged, he could tell that this would be good for Santana.

"I think I'm gonna give her a call" Santana reached into her pocket and picked out her phone.

"You're going to do it now?"

"If I don't do it now I don't know when I will"

Santana went into her contacts and pressed on Kitty's name and then placed the phone up to her ear. At this point her heart was beating extra fast because of how nervous she was. She had never done this before – all she used to do was smile at a girl and then take them home, she had never taken someone out on a date before, not even Quinn – no matter how much she had wanted to.

"Hello you" Kitty's voice answered, having obviously seen the caller ID before answering.

"Hey Kitty, how are you?" Santana asked.

"I'm even better now I'm talking to you"

Santana smiled at the blonde's flirtatious nature, she wasn't going to lie – she really liked it. "I'm glad. So anyway, I um wanted to see if you were free on Friday night?" Santana stuttered a little but then regained her composure.

"I am free as a bird" Santana could tell that Kitty was smiling into the phone and knowing that, it made her smile also.

"Do you want to go to dinner with me on Friday night then?" Santana asked.

"As in a date?"

Santana gulped a little, "Yeah, as in a date"

For Santana, waiting for Kitty's response felt like she was waiting for hours.

"I would love to"

Hearing this caused a grin to erupt on Santana's face, her nervousness had paid off.

"Great, I'll pick you up at eight?"

"I look forward to it"

"Alright, bye Kitty"

"Bye San"

Santana hung up the phone and then placed it back in her pocket before turning back to Puck. A grin had already arrived on his face after hearing Santana's side of the conversation.

"We're going out on Friday night" Santana told him even though she already knew the answer.

"That's awesome San, you're getting back out there already"

"Yeah" Santana smiled, "But holy fuck that was kind of scary, now I know why people hate doing that"

* * *

Santana arrived at Kitty's house at eight O'clock on the dot, she parked her car in the driveway and then got out to walk to Kitty's front door where she knocked gently.

The door was opened shortly after.

"Hey" Kitty beamed at her.

"Hey" Santana grinned back, as her eyes travelled down Kitty's body. "You look great". Kitty was wearing a long sleeve black dress with her hair down in a loose curl.

"Thank you, so do you" Kitty returned. Santana opted for black jeans and a nice dark blue top with her leather jacket over it.

"Thank you, although I do feel a little underdressed now" Santana joked, seeing Kitty she realised that she probably should have dressed up a little more.

"No, I like you like this" Kitty stepped forward and tugged on Santana's leather jacket a little.

"Really?" Santana asked and Kitty nodded with a smile. "Well in that case I'm glad I didn't dress up more. So, are you ready to go?" Santana pointed to her car.

"I am" Kitty stepped out of her house and locked the door behind her.

The two of them walked over to Santana car, before going over to her door Santana went to Kitty's so that she could open the door for her. Since this was Santana's first ever official date she was going to pull out all of the stops.

Kitty thanked her as she got into Santana's Range Rover and then Santana walked over to her own side and got into the car.

It took them about ten minutes to get to the restaurant and to Santana's luck there were no paparazzi waiting at the restaurant which meant they could go in in peace which she was grateful for. They got sat down at their table which was in the corner at the back so they wouldn't get bothered by anyone recognising them and once they were there Santana once again pulled out the stops and pulled out Kitty's chair for her to sit down.

"You know I never thought I'd be on an actual date with Santana Lopez, I'm really glad life surprise surprised me with this" Kitty grinned at her and Santana matched it back.

"I'm glad I'm on a date with you as well"

"Can I ask you something?" Kitty asked.

"Sure"

"What exactly happened between you and Quinn?" Kitty asked, surprising Santana a little.

A month ago Santana would have refused to talk about it but now Santana felt like she was at a place where she could talk about what happened between her and Quinn and not breakdown over it.

"We um, started out as friends with benefits I guess, but then I uh, started falling for her so I asked her to be my girlfriend and she said yes, and then when I told her I was in love with her she freaked out and left me. Told me that I deserved better" Santana finished.

"You do you know, deserve better. I have nothing against Quinn even though I'm pretty sure she hates me but, from what you're telling me she wasn't willing to be out in the open with you. You should be with someone who is proud to be with you" Kitty said as she reached over and placed her hand over Santana's.

Santana smiled over at the blonde and intertwined her fingers with Kitty's. "Maybe I have"

At this point Santana was extremely hopeful and happy that she had a potential future with Kitty.

"You definitely have" Kitty responded with an even bigger grin on her face than before.

The rest of the date went extremely well for both of them, they found out everything about one another – their favourite bands, movies, books – everything. It was even better that when they were telling each other all of this that they found out that they had extremely similar tastes which just made things even better for the both of them.

They were just about to leave the restaurant when the manager of the restaurant came up to the two of them.

"Miss Lopez, Miss Wilde, I am extremely sorry but it seems the paparazzi have had word of your whereabouts and are outside the restaurant waiting. We have tried to get rid of them but they are unmoving. If you would prefer you may exit through the kitchen to avoid them"

Trust the paparazzi to ruin their perfect evening.

"No it's fine, my car is out front so they get a picture anyways but thank you for the offer" Santana told him. Santana turned to Kitty, "You ready for this?"

Kitty tightened her grip on Santana's hand, "Yeah"

Santana led the way first with her holding on to Kitty's hand to get through the crowd of paparazzi. They were firing questions at the two of them all the way to the car where they quickly jumped in and without pausing, Santana drove off to get away from them.

Once they were at Kitty's house they both got out and Santana walked Kitty to her door. After Kitty had opened the door she turned around to face Santana again.

"Do you want to come in?" Kitty asked, a seductive look on her face which really made Santana want to say yes but Santana didn't want to be that person anymore.

"I really want to I do, but I want to do this properly. I don't want to be the person who just sleeps around anymore. I want us to take our time, to get to know one another. So, I'm going to say no to coming in now, but I'm hoping you'll say yes to going out with me again"

Hearing this caused Kitty to grin wildly, "You really want to go out with me again?" she asked and Santana nodded. "So, this next time we see each other, will I have to wait for the first kiss then or do you I can get that now?" Kitty playfully said.

Santana grinned at the blonde, "We can do that now"

They both moved forward to meet each other, where Kitty's hands were placed on Santana's neck and Santana's found placement on Kitty's waist.

Their lips connected in a long still kiss and then they separated. It was only one kiss but it still left them both grinning at the end.

"Goodnight Kitty"

"Goodnight San"

Kitty walked into her house, giving Santana a little wave before she closed the door and Santana walked off to her own car.

She finally felt like she was moving on and because of that, it was making everything so much easier.

* * *

"Man, I do love Keeping up with the Kardashians" Rachel commented as the show ended. She and Quinn were currently sat on Rachels couch watching TV.

Quinn had been staying with Rachel for just over a month now, so far it wasn't going so well. She missed Santana like crazy, she thought being in New York would be a good distraction for her but it just made her miss the brunette even more.

"Coming up on E! news tonight, it seems like Santana Lopez has a new leading lady in her life…" Those words brought Quinn out of her thoughts and back to the TV.

"Uh Quinn, maybe we shouldn't watch this" Rachel said to her.

"No" Quinn said straight away, she needed to see this. She really hoped it was some stupid story which they had gotten completely wrong. "I need to know what they're talking about"

"Quinn" Rachel tried once again, she knew that watching this story about Santana would not be good for Quinn. She could tell that Quinn was not doing well at all and if she watched this program she would be doing even worse and Rachel really didn't want that for her best friend.

Quinn ignored the brunette next to her and continued watching, waiting for them to talk about the girl she missed so much.

"Santana Lopez was spotted holding hands with a new girl in her life on Friday night, the pair were seen coming out of a restaurant in LA. Sources say they were getting pretty cozy in the restaurant. Who is this new girl?"

Quinn felt like her heart was breaking completely, but when she saw the picture that was just put on screen she wanted to break down.

"That would be actress, Kitty Wilde. It seems as if the pair must have met on the set of Santana recently filmed movie. Maybe the rumours about Santana and Quinn Fabray were false as she was focusing on another blonde instead. Who knows, but I can say already that we are loving this new pair already"

Quinn couldn't stop herself from crying, her tears were falling down her face at a fast speed. Seeing Santana with another women killed her, and knowing that women was Kitty hurt even more.

"Oh Quinn" Rachel brought her best friend into her arms. She stroked Quinn's back as the blonde cried into her shoulder. Rachel knew that her words would do nothing right now so she just stayed quiet and let Quinn cry into her. She really wished that Quinn would have come to her senses and just told Santana how she felt rather than freaking out, but she knew Quinn and she knew that Quinn wasn't like that.

Quinn felt like her whole world was breaking down, the only question which was on her mind:

Was it all worth it?


	18. Chapter 18

"You're finally there San! You moved on, I'm so proud of you buddy" Puck happily patted his brunette friend on the back.

Santana however, was not as happy as Puck though. Quinn was still a main topic on her mind, so unfortunately she could not share the same enthusiasm as Puck. Even though things were progressing with her and Kitty and they had been on a few more dates, she still could not get the other blonde out of her mind, not completely.

"I wouldn't say I've moved on but I… I don't know" Santana sighed as she slumped back into the sofa she was sat on.

"What do you mean? I thought things were going well with you and Kitty?" Puck replied back.

"They are. Kitty is a great girl, but I just… I can't stop thinking about Quinn"

"You need to forget about her San, she was no good for you. She wanted you to hide an important part of who you are, you don't need that San, you need someone who wants to shout from the rooftops how amazing you are and how happy they are that you're together. Quinn didn't want to do that, but Kitty does"

Santana understood where Puck was coming from but a part of her wanted him to understand that he didn't know Quinn like she did, and she just couldn't shake the feeling that there was something deeper behind the reason Quinn gave her for not being together publically.

"I know, but you don't know her like I do and I know that she was scared, she was scared of the consequences. What if she just didn't want to tell anyone about us because she couldn't face the outcome? She deserved the right to come out on her own, to do it when she was ready to you know? I don't know, I just feel like I didn't give her that chance that's all. I can't help but wonder that if I did give her that chance, would we still be together or would I still be in this position?" Santana spoke out, saying the things that had been on her mind for the past couple of weeks.

"You still love her don't you?"

"Of course I still love her, but it does absolutely no good when the person you're in love with doesn't love you back"

Puck nodded his head sadly at the girl next to him. He hated seeing Santana like this, which was the exact reason he was trying to get Santana together with Kitty. Kitty would be good for Santana. He knew he couldn't force Santana to move on but she could try and encourage her in any positive way he could and that was what he was trying to do now.

"This is why I think Kitty is a great match for you. She knows about your situation with Quinn and is clearly crazy about you. I think you should take it to the next level with her. Whenever you're with her I can tell that you're having fun. She's what you need right now Santana. I know you don't want to hear it but Kitty is here and wants to be with you, Quinn isn't – if she was, she would never have left and you two would still be together."

Santana looked down into her lap as she took in Puck's advice. She knew that apart of what he was saying was true – Quinn wasn't here and Kitty was, Quinn said that she didn't want to be with her and Kitty did. Puck was also right when he said that whenever she was with Kitty she felt happier then when she wasn't.

Kitty was great to be with, she was fun, beautiful, kind and smart – all of the qualities which Santana knew would make a great partner, so maybe Puck was right when he said that Santana should take it to the next level. It seemed that it was clear that Quinn wasn't coming back so it was now time for Santana to take the next step in her life, to do what made her happy and in this current moment all the signs were pointing towards Kitty.

"Yeah, ok then. I think I will take the next step"

* * *

"Are you sure that you are ready to be back here Quinn?" Rachel asked as the two of them climbed into the car which was waiting for them at the airport.

"I'm sure. I can't hide out in New York City forever. I've got to come back to reality one day, plus Tina said she's got some offers for me to go over anyway" Quinn responded, taking her sunglasses off as the car started to pull away.

Rachel couldn't help but wonder about the timing of this. It was just under two weeks ago since the news of Santana and Kitty came to light and Rachel would have thought that upon hearing this news that Quinn would want to stay in New York for longer – to reduce risk of running into the pair. This however, was not the situation. Quinn was incredibly eager to get back to Los Angeles, she said it for work purposes but Rachel knew better, she just hoped that her best friend wouldn't do anything crazy.

Quinn knew she had to leave New York City though, she had to come back to LA because of one reason only – she had to fix her mistakes.

* * *

"You all set for tonight then San?" Puck asked as he helped Santana unpack the food and drink which she had just bought from the grocery store.

"Yeah I guess, I'm taking her to this restaurant downtown which I know she likes and then I'm just gonna take it from there" Santana replied as she too put away her groceries.

"Sounds good, but how come you're not just cooking her something and asking her here? I mean you did just buy all of this food" Puck questioned.

Santana did think about that option, but when she originally planned to ask Quinn to be her girlfriend she had made Quinn a homemade meal so Santana didn't really want to do that because it would probably just bring up that memory and she had wanted to start new memories with Kitty, so asking her at a restaurant seemed like the better option.

"I um, I'd rather just go to a restaurant, that way I don't have to bother cooking and cleaning you know" Santana replied, she didn't really want to get into the whole 'not doing things a certain way because that's how she did it was with' situation.

"Alright, well you better let me know how it goes tonight"

* * *

The date went perfectly, Kitty of course said yes to Santana when the brunette had asked her the big question which really and truly did make Santana very happy. She was thrilled to have Kitty as a girlfriend and it seemed that Kitty was just as happy to have Santana.

They were now just pulling up to Kitty's house and when they were both out of the car Santana walked Kitty to her front door, which Kitty opened and then turned back around to face Santana.

"Do you want to come in?" Kitty asked with a big grin on her face.

"Yeah" Santana replied, she finally felt like she was ready to be intimate with another person and she couldn't think of a better time to do it. Tonight had been perfect and ending the night this way with Kitty seemed like a great end.

Kitty took Santana's hand in her own and led them up to the bedroom.

They started off slow, with Santana hovering over Kitty as their lips moved passionately against one another's. Clothes were then removed and then they got down to business.

It was good, really good actually. Santana was actually surprised at how good it was, she was kind of nervous knowing that it was her first sexual experience since Quinn, but in the end she managed to live up to her reputation and Kitty was pretty damn good as well.

Now, all of this was the reason she felt like a complete asshole for not being able to stay the night.

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Santana asked between the kisses which the two girls were sharing by Kitty's front door.

Kitty smiled into the kiss, "It's fine honestly"

Santana unfortunately couldn't spend the night at Kitty's because in the early morning some guys were coming over to her house to fix the plumbing in the pipes underneath her kitchen sink and she had to be there to let the guys in, plus she didn't like the idea of some strangers being alone in her home.

"I feel like an asshole though" Santana light-heartedly said which earned a chuckle from Kitty.

"A very sexy asshole no less" Kitty replied as she tightened her arms around Santana's neck. "You just have to promise me one thing though"

"What's that?"

"Come back here as soon as the plumbers are gone"

Santana smiled at the girl in her arms, "Deal"

She gave Kitty one last long kiss before bidding farewell to the blonde and getting in her car and driving away.

The distance to her house from Kitty's was only about ten minutes in the car. As soon as she pulled into her driveway Santana saw a figure sitting on the steps in front of her house. She rolled her eyes at this because it was probably a crazy stalker fan who had found out where she lived and would probably not leave for a while until police were there.

She got out of her car and walked up to the figure which she could now see that it was a woman. Santana was fully prepared to give the whole speech about how she would call the cops if the woman didn't get off her property but as she got closer to the woman she could clearly see the face of who was sitting outside of her house.

The woman who was sitting on the steps outside the house had by now stood up.

As Santana clearly saw the face of who was stood outside her house she froze completely and along with this she felt like her heart was going to beat out of her chest.

Standing in front of her was Quinn Fabray and seeing her again in the flesh brought back every feeling and emotion which Santana had thought she had managed to get rid of or push to the back of her mind.

"Hi" the blonde whispered as she took the last few steps forward so that the two girls were now standing face to face.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: So I'm thinking that I'm just going to have one more chapter left in this fic and then it will be finished.

* * *

"I need to talk to you" were the first words out of Santana's mouth as soon as she heard Puck accept the phone call.

"No hello Puck, how are you? Jeez. What about anyway? About how you totally nailed Kitty last night because I would love to hear about that" Puck laughed as he spoke, but Santana honestly had no time for it because there were bigger and more important things which were happening right now.

"It's about Quinn" Santana stated, and straight after those words had left her lips she heard Puck sigh.

"Come on San, we've talked about this. She's not coming back, you've got a good thing going on with Kitty so focus on that"

"She's back"

Puck was silent. He wasn't expecting Santana to tell him that.

"What?" he had to ask, so he could hear for sure that Santana had just said those words.

"Quinn is back" Santana repeated again, putting emphasis on each word.

"How do you know?"

"She showed up on my doorstep last night"

"Shit" Puck whispered to both Santana and to himself, he now understood the severity of this phone call. "I'm coming over" Puck replied not a second later.

Santana hung up the phone and continued pacing around her house. It was safe to say that she didn't get much sleep as the events of last night kept playing on a loop in her mind. The fact that Quinn had showed up the same night she slept with Kitty and asked her to be her girlfriend just fucked everything up.

It wasn't just seeing Quinn which was the problem though, it was the conversation they had which sent Santana crazy.

It wasn't long until Puck was storming through her front door, rushing to find out what exactly had happened last night.

They sat down on the couch and Santana began to explain every piece of what happened last night, from asking Kitty to be her girlfriend to finding Quinn stood in front of her house.

"_Hey" Quinn whispered as she took two last steps forwards so that she and Santana were now stood face to face._

_Santana was lost for words, she couldn't believe that Quinn was actually standing in front of her right now. _

_She couldn't recall how many times during the months that they had been apart that Quinn would just spontaneously show up on her doorstep, but now that she was actually here she really didn't know what to think. She had imagined so many times what she would say if Quinn would show up, but now in this moment she was completely silent. _

"_Wha…" Santana shook her head lightly, "What are you doing here?" She finally managed to get some words out. _

"_I missed you" Quinn replied and those words sent Santana's heart beating like crazy. _

"_Quinn" Santana whispered, she really couldn't hear those words right now._

"_I miss us San" Quinn stepped forwards one last time so that there was barely any spice between the two of them. She even decided to take it one step further and placed her hand on Santana's cheek, which caused Santana to close her eyes at the contact. _

_It had been almost three months since she had felt Quinn's touch and it was still as electrifying as it ever was. No matter how much she didn't want it to, Quinn's touch still left her skin tingling, her heat beating faster, it sent the hairs on her arm standing. All of this due to one small touch._

"_I want you back Santana, I want us to be together again. I miss seeing you every day, waking up and going to sleep in your arms, feeling you, touching you, kissing you" _

"_Quinn, I…" Santana could feel herself succumbing to Quinn's words but it was the beeping of her phone which caused her to lean away from Quinn's touch. _

_She checked her phone and saw that it was a message from Kitty. _

'_I miss you! Just want to be in your arms again' It read, and upon seeing that, it brought Santana back to life and back to what the real situation was. _

"_I'm with someone" Santana spoke out, regaining her composure once again. _

_Quinn stepped back a little and a sad expression soon came on her face. _

"_Kitty?" _

"_Yeah" Santana confirmed. _

_Quinn barely thought for a second before she was back in front of Santana with her arms wrapped around the brunette's neck. _

"_Leave her" Quinn pleaded softly, "We can be together again, I know it's what you want" _

"_I..." If Santana was honest, it was and wasn't what she wanted. She still loved Quinn, of course she did but she could now recognise that she did deserve better than someone who bailed on her when they got scared._

"_I can't. I… I have to go" Santana stepped out of Quinn's grasp and quickly walked towards her house. _

"_I won't give up this time San. I'm here for the long haul" Quinn shouted to the brunette as Santana walked away from her. _

"Shit" Puck commented as soon as Santana finished recalling what had happened last night.

"Yeah" Santana confirmed.

"What are you going to do?" Puck asked the question which he was dying to know the answer to, the only problem however was that Santana had no answer for him.

"I don't know" She had absolutely no clue. On one had she desperately wanted to go see Quinn and get answers to the questions which had been on her mind the last few months and on the other she wanted to go and see Kitty, because when she was with her it felt like all of those problems which she had dealt with in the past months went away and they could just focus on the future.

She was torn, she knew the going to see Kitty was the more sensible option and the right option but she couldn't deny it, she was still so drawn to Quinn that she just needed to know why things happened the way they did in their relationship. She needed closure if she were to move things on with Kitty.

"Just promise me that you're not going to go back to her. You've come so far San, plus you've got a great thing going on with Kitty, she's a great girl and you'd be a fool to mess that up"

"Yeah, she is" Santana confirmed. Kitty was amazing, and she was so nice and loving to Santana that she really didn't want to mess up what was going on with them, but she knew that there was always going to be those questions in the back of her mind.

"You still haven't promised me yet San. You told the girl you love her and then she bailed on you. Promise me you won't go back to her"

"But I feel like if I get answers from Quinn I can move forward with Kitty"

"Promise me Santana!" Puck was so insistent on Santana not going back to Quinn. He saw how heartbroken Santana was when Quinn left her, so he really didn't want to see her like that ever again. He knew that it was not good that Quinn was back, and her presence was likely to fuck up Santana's mentality.

"Fine, fine! I promise!" Santana finally said, although in her mind she had already made up her mind of what she was going to do.

"Alright, now I wish that I could hang out with you and kind of watch over you to make sure you don't do anything stupid but I've got a meeting I've got to head to."

Santana rolled her eyes, "I don't need a baby sitter Puck"

"I know, I just don't want you to mess up the good things which are going on in your life right now that's all. Hey, why don't you go and spend the afternoon with that new girlfriend of yours. Start from where you left off last night" he winked at her.

"Yeah yeah, I'll send her a text now"

"Good, I'll see you later then?"

"Yeah, see you later"

Puck left and once the door was closed Santana did get her phone out to send a message to Kitty but it was the opposite of what Puck was telling her to do.

_Hey, I'm so sorry but something came up and I've got to head to this meeting downtown. I'll see you later? – S_

Santana waited five minutes before leaving her house to make sure Puck had gone by this time before leaving to get in her car and drive in the opposite direction of Kitty's house.

She needed closure that was the thought flowing through her mind. That was why she was heading to Quinn's and that was it.

That was what Santana kept telling herself, she kept telling herself that because all of this was for closure and so that she could move on with Kitty that going over to Quinn's house now was perfectly acceptable.

It wasn't long until she got to Quinn's.

She got out of her car and went to go and knock on the door, which was opened not long later.

"Santana" Quinn whispered happily upon seeing the brunette, a grin arriving on her face as she took in the brunette before her.

"I need answers" Santana said straight away, she made a note to herself in the car that throughout this conversation she would be straightforward and not succumb to anything Quinn would say which could lure her in.

"Come in" Quinn turned to the side to let Santana in the room. "Shall we sit on the couch?"

"I… fine"

Once the two got sat down on the couch and as soon as they were settled Santana got straight into it.

"So what did you want to-"

"Why now?" Santana blurted out, the main question which had been on her mind ever since she saw Quinn.

"Excuse me?"

"Why are you back now?"

"I… It was time for me to return to LA" Quinn responded, but Santana knew that Quinn wasn't telling the whole truth.

"Cut the bullshit Quinn. Why are you back right now?"

Quinn hesitated for a moment before responding, "Because I got jealous okay! I saw that you and Kitty were together and I couldn't stand it. You have no idea how much I regret leaving you San, it was the worst mistake I've ever made in my life and I will never forgive myself for hurting you like that. I regret it so much because seeing the person you love with someone else is torture"

That last sentence immediately broke Santana's walls down.

"Love?"

Quinn didn't even realise that she said that, but now that she knew that she had finally said that word it felt so good. She was in love with Santana and it was about time Santana knew that.

She leaned forward and placed her hands on Santana's cheeks, "I am so in love with you Santana. This time apart was a waste because I was trying to force my feelings away but I can't do that anymore. I love you San, I'll always love you"

Santana couldn't believe this, the words she had waited so long to hear were being said to her and it felt so good.

"You love me?"

Quinn nodded straight away, "So much"

Santana couldn't stop herself anymore, she lunged forward and connected her lips to Quinn's. An instant moan left both of their mouths as soon as they felt each other's lips on their own again.

Quinn wrapped her arms tightly around Santana's neck, trying to bring her in closer which ended up with Quinn falling back on the couch and with Santana hovering over her. Their mouth still moving together with the kiss getting more passionate by the second.

"Fuck, I've missed your lips" Santana muttered into the kiss.

Quinn couldn't stop herself from releasing a loud moan as soon as her tongue came in contact with Santana's.

"Mmmh me too"

"Does this mean we can be open together?" Santana asked whilst her lips were still moving against Quinn's.

"Well…"

Santana leant back. "Well what?"

"I… I'm just… I just don't think it's the right time yet"

That caused Santana to sit back up.

"So, you tell me you love me but you don't want to be together?" Santana was confused and a little bit angry.

"I _do _want to be together, just not open yet. I just need some more time San"

"Well that's fucking great then isn't it? Just like nothing's changed." Santana stood up off the couch.

"We'd be together, isn't that enough?"

"I love you Quinn, but I can't go back to hiding away"

"San"

Santana knelt down and placed her hands on Quinn's thighs. "Come on baby, I love you and you love me, fuck what everyone else thinks. We can do this Q, we can finally be together like we're supposed to"

"I can't San, not yet"

Santana sighed, she couldn't do this again. She can't hide away who she is any longer.

"Then I have to go" Santana got up to leave, she just couldn't stick around here.

"Santana" Quinn tried to call after her but Santana couldn't look back.

She loved Quinn with all her heart but she couldn't go through the stress of a secret relationship with her again, it was too much for her to handle.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Okay, so this is the last chapter. Thank you guys for reading and following me with this fic. I hope to update the rest of my ongoing stories for you all soon. Hope you like this one!

* * *

It had been a few days since Santana had last seen Quinn, they hadn't spoken since Quinn confessed her love, which really disappointed Santana since Quinn did shout to her that she wasn't going to give up on the two of them. It made her heart beat a thousand times faster when Quinn admitted to Santana that she was in love with her and that she had been all this time. If Santana had heard that a couple of months ago she would have carried on with the secret relationship with the blonde, but now she just couldn't. Santana hated secrecy, she went through life being out and proud about who she was and when she hid that away it really drained her. Hiding who she was and who she loved was too hard for Santana. She needed to be open, which was why she really hoped that Quinn would come around.

Along with this, it had also been a few days since Santana had last seen Kitty, mainly because after what had happened with Quinn she had been avoiding Kitty at all cost and just ended up texting Kitty some excuse as to why she couldn't come and hang out with her. However, Santana knew that she couldn't put it off anymore, she had to see Kitty and tell her everything that went had happened with her and Quinn.

It wasn't fair to Kitty at all, Santana thought that she was ready for a new relationship but seeing Quinn again was just proof that she wasn't over the hazel eyed blonde. She had to end things with Kitty, right now she just had to be on her own and that was a good thing.

She texted Kitty telling her that she was coming over to which Kitty was actually happy about because she hadn't seen her girlfriend in a few days.

This was why Santana was now stood in front of Kitty's front door waiting for it to be opened.

"So, you sleep with a girl who just asked you to be her girlfriend and then she goes on to ignore you for the next few days, what gives?"

It was clear to Santana that Kitty wasn't very happy about the way things had gone and Santana's sudden disappearance, and in all fairness she had every right to be pissed.

"I'm sorry, I've been a really shitty girlfriend to you and I apologise for that" Santana sincerely said, "I owe you an explanation"

"You do" Kitty agreed, "Come in" she moved over to the side to let Santana through the door and shut it once Santana was in.

The two of them went into the living room and sat down on the couch next to each other.

"So, this explanation?" Kitty started off, wanting to hear what Santana had to say for herself.

"Yeah, I um… I'm sorry I just, I don't think I'm ready to be in a relationship yet. I thought I was but then…"

"Then what?"

Santana took a deep breath before telling Kitty the rest.

"Then I saw Quinn"

A surprised look appeared on Kitty's face upon hearing this news, "You saw Quinn?"

Santana nodded her head slowly, "The night you and I um… slept together she appeared on my doorstep and told me that she missed me, we didn't talk much then, but the next day I drove over to her house because I wanted answers to why she left and why she was back. She told me that she was in love with me and had been all along, and this kind of led to us making out, but then she said that she still wanted to keep us a secret and I just couldn't do that so I left"

Once she had finished, Kitty remained silent as she processed what Santana was saying, so Santana took this moment to continue on.

"I am so sorry Kitty, I hate myself for putting you in this situation, you don't deserve any of it. It's just seeing her again made me realise that I am still very much in love with her and it would be unfair of me to continue with us when I'm feeling this way. I think I should just be on my own at the moment and try and get myself back together."

Kitty gave Santana a sad smile, "I guess I shouldn't be surprised huh? I mean, I saw the way you two looked at each other when we were filming. I guess I just wanted to be selfish for a moment so I could have a chance with you, no matter how small it may be. It's obvious that you guys belong together"

"I don't know about that. I can't live the rest of my life in secret"

"She'll come around San, she just needs time" Kitty reassured her.

Santana gave the girl next to her a small smile, she couldn't believe how amazing Kitty was reacting to all of this. Santana almost wished that she had met Kitty before Quinn because Kitty was a amazing, perfect girl, but it was just the problem that she wasn't Quinn.

"You're amazing, you know that right?"

"I know, you're a fool for letting this go" Kitty joked causing the both of them to chuckle.

"I know I am" Santana agreed, because even though she knew Kitty was joking she was also telling the truth. Kitty was an amazing girl who was going to make someone very happy one day, that person however was just not going to be Santana.

"Anyway, she will come around Santana, you just have to be patient"

* * *

It had been three months since Quinn's confession, and to Santana it seemed like Quinn had given up on trying to get her back, but for Quinn it was quite the opposite. For these past three months Quinn had been visiting a therapist to focus on her issues of fearing change and how she can overcome them not only for her relationship with Santana but for herself also.

"You're ready Quinn" Dr Holly Holiday said to her as they were coming to the end of their session.

"Are you sure? I don't know…" Quinn said a bit unevenly.

"You're ready" Holly reassured her, "We all experience fear, it can affect us in the worst possible ways but it's the way in which we overcome that fear which really defines who we are. You tell me that you are in love with Santana? Well you cannot let fear ruin this for you. Things are going to change, that is inevitable, it happens as life goes on. You're ready to go for it with her Quinn, don't waste any more time that you already have, go live your life Quinn. You can do it"

Quinn sat in her seat across from Holly, taking all of her words in. She knew that Holly was right, Quinn was just incredibly nervous to take the first step forward, but she knew that it had to be done. If she wanted her life with Santana she had to put her fears aside and go for it.

"Okay, I'm ready"

* * *

Beautiful gowns and suits were everywhere. It was the day of the academy awards and Last Woman Standing was nominated for quite a few awards, some of those including Best Picture, Best Director and Best Actress – meaning that Quinn and Santana were going to be reunited once again.

It was on the red carpet when the two girls saw each other again. The paparazzi were shouting at them to get a picture together so they slowly gravitated towards each other, their eyes connected each step of the way.

"Hi" Quinn whispered as the two of them were stood together.

"Hi. You look beautiful" Santana commented as she took a good look of the girl next to her.

"Thank you" Quinn blushed slightly, "So do you"

Their arms slid around the other waist as they took the photos. It didn't last long until Santana retracted her arm.

"Well I should get back. I'll see you in there?"

"Yeah"

Santana gave Quinn one last smile before turning around and walking away from the blonde.

….

It was finally time for the Best Director award and Quinn was very nervous for this one because she wanted so badly for Santana to win it.

"And the award for Best Director goes to… Santana Lopez for Last Woman Standing"

Applause filled the room, with Quinn joining in enthusiastically. She was so incredibly happy that Santana had won because she knew better than anybody how much Santana deserved it.

However, when Quinn saw Santana hug those closest to her before going up on stage and accepting her award she felt a little sad. She wished that she was one of those people next to Santana. She knew in that moment that today was the day that she would tell Santana. She would drag her to the side at some point in the night and tell her that she was ready to give them a real shot.

A little while later it was time for the Best Actress award. Quinn couldn't lie, she was very nervous to hear the results, especially since this was her first time nominated for an Academy Award.

"And the Academy Award for Best Actress goes to… Quinn Fabray in Last Woman Standing"

A huge applause and cheers erupted in the room. Quinn couldn't believe it, she had actually convinced herself that she wasn't going to win.

She started to walk towards the stage after hugging those next to her, however on her way up to the stage a hand caught her own causing her to stop. She lifted her head to see who had stopped her and saw that it was the woman who she loved most dearly.

"Congratulations Q, you deserve it" Santana smiled at her before letting her hand go. Quinn stared at her for a second longer and then proceeded to walk up to the stage to accept her award.

"Wow, I honestly cannot believe I am standing here holding this award right now. First of all to all the cast and crew of Last Woman Standing, you are all so amazing and I would not have this if it wasn't for you, this belongs to all of you as well. To my family and friends who have supported me nonstop throughout my career I cannot thank you enough."

Quinn took a deep breath before saying her next words.

"And most of all, I would like to thank Santana Lopez. You believed in me even when I didn't believe in myself, your words of encouragement inspire me and… I was actually going to wait till we were in private later on to do this but I know you've waited long enough. I love you Santana, I am so in love with you. I don't know what I am, or how to describe myself but I've discovered that labels aren't for me, but what I do know is that I no longer am going to let the fear of what other people think stop me from living my life the way I want to live it, and the way I want to live it is with you. I am so proud to call you the love of my life San and I will spend the rest of my life proving that to you. Thank you everybody"

Cheers and applause were louder than ever now and Quinn honestly couldn't believe it. Quinn walked backstage after she had finished her speech. She couldn't believe how good it felt to say those words and get them out there and she definitely couldn't believe the amount of support she was getting right now.

"That was some speech" Quinn turned around upon hearing that familiar voice.

"San"

"I can't believe you said that in front of all those people"

"I couldn't wait any longer. I couldn't make you wait any longer. I love you Santana, will you still have me?"

Santana grinned at the blonde in front of her and lifted her hand and placed it on Quinn's cheek, "It's about time Fabray. You're lucky I love you so damn much"

Quinn matched Santana's grin, "Is that a yes?"

"That's a yes baby"

Both of them rushed forward and connected their lips in a passionate kiss. Neither of them caring that a camera had caught their whole exchange and was most likely broadcasting it on live television all around the world.

All they cared about was that they could finally live the life they wanted together and that they had nothing holding them back now.

"I love you so much Q"

"I love you too San" Quinn mumbled back into Santana's lips.

"Yeah, there is no way we're heading to that after party tonight" Santana cheekily said as they separated from each other.

"Oh no?" Quinn grinned back.

"No, we've got a lot of catching up to do" Santana winked before leaning back in to connect her lips to the woman who captured her heart.


End file.
